Decaos
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Algo sin precedentes, un evento extraordinario. Akaashi enfrenta una catástrofe sin nombre, la vida le concede un don, pero usarlo o no para proteger al resto ¿Definirá si eres bueno o mal humano? Tantas circunstancias, situaciones complejas para un hombre que busca la vida pacifica a lado de la única persona que ama. Solo queda una palabra, Decaos.
1. Decaos 11

_Buen día lectores ¡Tenía un rato sin presentar un nuevo trabajo! He decidido esperar avanzar lo suficiente para traer historias diversas. ¡Tengo muchas en mente!_

 _Esta es la primera de varias, lleva por nombre Decaos. (Agradecimiento a Victoria Guerra). La historia es un AU de Haikyuu donde todos los personajes son mayores de edad y con profesiones diversas. Está inspirada en la película Chronicles, una de mis grandes favoritas, y curiosamente después de esta historia vi cierto anime en emisión que tiene un concepto similar, al final he aprendido mucho de el pero ¡Debo decir que fue coincidente!._

 _En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Son cinco capítulos de la primer temporada, por así decirlo. La segunda tendrá otros cinco capítulos y así hasta donde nos alcance. ¡Me esmeraré! Buen día._

 ** _Disfrútenlo_**

* * *

 _Mi vida nunca fue tan buena, de hecho es una convergencia de fenómenos catastróficos que pasaron de comunes, a poco comunes y después rozando lo increíble._

 _Mientras me levantaba de aquel suelo calcinado entre sus rojos, oscuros y pequeñas chispas que se elevaban al cielo, pude vislumbrar en este un montón de figuras que danzaban inteligentes cuan hadas nocturnas, unas hadas a las que siempre temería. Ya no había paredes, no había un techo donde existía, los arboles que había sembrado yacían aplanados como si una huella gigante les hubiese pisado como vil ramitas en el césped. Mi vida nunca fue perfecta, pero ahora es peor que nunca._

 **DECAOS**

 _(Por Yisuscraist of Yaoi)_

Cuando abrió los orbes en medio de esa habitación fría el desconcierto arribó de golpe. Su primer pensamiento fue que le dolían las plantas de los pies y la cabeza le punzaba, que la luz era muy fuerte y la garganta le raspaba. El azabache se sentó sobre la cama, la intravenosa en su brazo le produjo escalofríos, las maquinas que hacían un sonido constante de pitidos le inundaban los oídos junto con los parloteos y taconeos de gente que caminaban fuera de la habitación. La pequeña ventana del cuarto mostraba una ciudad extensa aunque callada por, posiblemente, el grosor del mismo vidrio. Parpadeó un par de veces, calmo intentó hacer memoria del porque estaba ahí pero tenia un bloqueo mental que le llevaba a pensar que su ultima acción había sido tomar algo de la nevera poco después de la media noche.

Por la puerta de la habitación entró una enfermera que venia demasiado atenta a un expediente en mano pues, cuando alzó la vista y miró al chico despierto, pareció empalidecer y retroceder rápidamente hasta volver por el pasillo y llamar a gritos a un médico. El azabache se confundió más aun con la actitud de la mujer hasta que después de un rato un doctor de cabellera clara, más no tanto como la nieve, entró al lugar parpadeando con sorpresa.

—Wow, de verdad ha despertado…—comentó yendo hacia donde el chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El azabache le analizó, esos orbes dorados, ese lunar bajo uno de ellos, la bata blanca y camisa pulcra, un gafette que decía "Sugawara K." y la frescura que emanaba.

—Revisaré tus reflejos, será muy rápido —dijo sacando una pequeña lamparita de su bolsillo —¿Como te sientes?—le cuestionó mientras colocaba la luz rápidamente en los orbes del otro haciendo dilatar sus pupilas asegurándose de que estuviese bien y no hubiera daño cerebral.

—Cansado, ¿Que ocurrió?—el doctor le pidió mover alguna extremidad y el azabache realizó la acción con sus manos.

—Es una historia larga pero al menos corriste con suerte —revisó su pulso, su respiración y el suero que lo conectaba—estuviste dormido mucho tiempo…

—¿Dormido?—el doctor vaciló y terminó por corregirse.

—En coma, aunque parecías más bien dormir.

—¿Que fue lo que me ocurrió? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que yo…—el hombre le detuvo invitándole a recostarse.

—En un momento más aclararán todo, mientras tanto hay que agradecer que despertaste y que estás bien.—tras esas palabras el medico salió de la habitación dejando con aun mayor desconcierto al joven.

Frente a su cama había una tableta de notas donde enmarcaba su diagnóstico. Solo tenía quemaduras en la planta de los pies, sin embargo había caído en estado de coma desde hacía tres semanas. Su edad era de 19 años, la fecha de nacimiento era un 5 de Diciembre.

Su nombre, Akaashi Keiji.

Mientras resignado volvía a recostarse sobre la cama y a vislumbrar por la ventana intentó hacer memoria nuevamente de lo ocurrido más no había nada ahí, solo la punzada en su cabeza y el ardor de sus pies los cuales estaban vendados. Suspiró, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó en la misma lamentable posición pero el sol no se había movido de lugar cuando la puerta sonó con un par de golpes. Akaashi dirigió su vista a la misma y por ella apareció un hombre de peinado peculiar, pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca arremangada y expresión temeraria.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Akaashi asintió, el hombre se mostró totalmente, su altura no era tan imponente como su mirada pero su andar era seguro lo que le daba cierto aire autoritario —Soy el oficial Iwaizumi Hajime, del departamento de Investigación y Justicia. —dijo extrayendo de su bolsillo una libreta— ¿Está en disposición de cooperar con el estado?

—¿Me hará un interrogatorio?

—Solo deseamos saber todo lo que sabe —Akaashi alzó los hombros con desdén.

—No se nada…

—Inclusive dime lo que no sepas —aquella frase tan ambigua dejó pensando a Akaashi, supuso que la mejor manera de evitarse un largo interrogatorio era ser directo y contar lo último que recordaba.

—Pasaban las doce de la media noche, más exactamente las doce con treinta y seis minutos —vino a si mente el reloj de su habitación, ese que brillaba en la oscuridad—no había merendado nada y decidí ir al refrigerador a buscar algo de leche y comer un poco de pan de melón que había comprado esa mañana en la estación. Recuerdo haber tomado la leche pero no el pan de melón…

—Umh…—Iwa le miró con desaprobación, casi como si ese dato hubiese sido importante o como si en realidad nada de la información que el azabache le daba era relevante.—¿Recuerdas el olor a gas? ¿La explosión?

—¿Explosión?—parpadeó con duda, con miedo.

—Escucha, aparentemente algo ocurrió, suponemos que fue una explosión de un tanque de gas por el tamaño del incidente pero no hemos encontrado pruebas y solo nos faltaba obtener información de ti pero creo que terminaremos con más preguntas que respuestas —guardó su libreta y su pluma en el bolsillo algo frustrado.

—Mi casa…—susurró, Iwa bajó los hombros.

—Escucha, lo que sea que pasara lo descubriremos, el gobierno te apoyará, la prensa tal vez te hará un par de preguntas ¡Hace unas semanas eras el chico milagro! Sobreviviste de algo que nadie sobreviviría —dijo intentando motivarlo pero Akaashi solo sentía sus manos temblar.

—¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?...—Iwa sabía que era su deber mantenerle al tanto de todo, era esta una de las partes duras de su trabajo.

—Tres semanas —Akaashi detuvo su temblor, apretó los labios y bajó la vista observándose las palmas.

Había perdido tres semanas de su vida por culpa de algo que no tenía idea que era pero que, según las teorías del oficial, podía tratarse de algo ocurrido por su propio descuido. Ahora su casa debía estar en partes, esperaba que aun hubiera algo rescatable, deseaba no tener que lidiar con la prensa y seguir con ese bajo perfil que siempre amó tener pero sobre todo deseaba estar fuera de ese hospital e intentar retomar su aburrida, por mala que fuese era mejor que todo lo que ahora tenía.

Y pensar que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor sería subestimar su fortuna.

Apenas un día más tarde y en vista de que no tenía secuelas le permitieron salir del hospital usando una silla de ruedas algo vieja que un donante había dejado ya que sus pies seguían heridos como para caminar. En el lobbie principal, ese un poco más cálido que la gélida habitación donde dormía, el oficial que le había visitado un día antes esperaba de pie mientras revisaba su móvil con la mano libre en el bolsillo y ese porte misterioso por el cual la gente rehuía la mirada y los niños le observaban misterioso.

El joven alzó la vista, observó a Akaashi y guardando el móvil se dirigió a donde él agradeciendo a la enfermera que llevaba la silla de ruedas.

—Parece que me haré cargo por hoy de ti—dijo Iwaizumi tomando el mando de la silla y cuidadoso llevándolo fuera del hospital —¿Te dieron todas tus pertenencias?

—Solo ropa, que no es mía, y esta silla —comentó como si no fuera importante— parece que no traía nada conmigo…

—Bueno, eso es lamentable —susurró Iwaizumi pero pronto cambió de tema—y bien ¿Quieres ir a comer? ¿Qué tal algo de comida rápida? Yo invito…

—Me gustaría ir a casa…—el oficial detuvo la silla apenas un par de metros antes de llegar a la patrulla.

—No creo que sea prudente…

—Espero lo peor, por ello no se preocupe, solo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos y digerirlo—Iwaizumi tomó un poco de aire y aceptó la idea del azabache llevándolo hasta donde la patrulla y ayudándole a subir sin lastimar sus pies. Según el doctor dentro de poco sus quemaduras quedarían sanadas y podría caminar con normalidad, no se habían afectado nervios ni tenía alguna lesión grave.

Mientras tomaban camino Akaashi iba memorizando las indicaciones del médico, los medicamentos que debía de tomar para sobrellevar las posibles punzadas de las heridas cicatrizando, las revisiones de los reflejos y las fechas de consultas por si, en caso de sentir alguna anomalía o síntoma extraño, se llegasen a presentar secuelas.

Comprendía, pues, que su caso era algo extraño e inexplicable para el hospital pero agradeció que le tratasen como un paciente común y no como el fenómeno sobreviviente a una explosión que era.

El camino a casa era algo retirado de la ciudad, las calles pavimentadas y los comercios se volvían caminos de terrecería y arboles que escondían tras ellos algunos fraccionamientos elegantes de gente que podía pagar el precio de la comodidad y la privacidad. Más adelante ya había una zona humilde pero entre todas las casas de madera y los camper viejos había un camino serpentino que daba a una especie de colina. Ahí, tras la cerca de madera de escaso un metro de altura, se encontraba una hermosa casa de dos plantas muy estilo oriental aunque algo descuidada con un agradable jardín y un color caoba que le daba aspecto a ser construida con madera americana pero solo se trataba de la fachada. Esa casa, de la que algunos hablaban, ahora ya no existía.

Akaashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la escena que se mostraba. Apenas se detuvo la patrulla intentó bajar quejándose del dolor de sus pies pero volviéndose a levantar como cordero recién nacido intentando subir hasta ese lugar que ahora no se trataba más que de un terreno vacío, totalmente barrido. El piso tenia un color oscuro, ni siquiera las plantas o el césped estaban presentes, ni una pared, ni un mueble, el lugar estaba desolado.

Akaashi cayó de rodillas y apretó a puñados la tierra del lugar mientras sus orbes se volvían cristalinos aunque incapaz de emitir lagrima alguna. Contuvo el aire un momento, visualizó cada pieza, cada rincón de aquel lugar que con esfuerzo había creado, su lugar especial lejos del mundo, lejos del ruido ahora reducido a la nada. La mano del oficial Iwaizumi le hizo levantar la vista y con una indicación le invitó a volver a la silla de ruedas que durante ese momento había bajado del vehículo y llevado hasta el punto donde Akaashi estaba.

El pelinegro se mantuvo un par de segundos más ahí y apoyado por el oficial volvió a sentarse en la silla dando un vistazo a su alrededor. Algunos arboles de la zona parecían haber sido arrancados de raíz y ahora solo quedaban pequeñas ramas, seguramente había sido limpiada durante esas semanas.

—¿Ustedes limpiaron los escombros?—preguntó, Iwaizumi asintió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y buscaba un cigarro que posteriormente colocó en sus labios. Lo encendió, aspiró un poco del humo y dejó que este le relajase, después de todo dentro de la oficina y menos el hospital podía darse ese lujo así que aprovechando el campo traviesa y sus ansias que lo pedían se dio el lujo.

—Parecía haber sido aplastado... pero no tienes que preocuparte, aun cuando tu hogar no estaba asegurado este terreno aun te pertenece —buscó dentro de su saco un pequeño papel doblado y se lo entregó— mientras tanto hay unos refugios y comedores para personas de bajos recursos, no es un hotel de cinco estrellas pero te ayudará a empezar de nuevo.

Akaashi tomó el papel, Iwaizumi prometió llevarle después si aceptaba quedarse en ese lugar aunque siendo sinceros era la mejor opción. El azabache no tenía un gran trabajo, era un empleado de almacén de un centro comercial. Se mantenía oculto en aquel sitio haciendo inventariado y moviendo algunos artículos no muy pesados, revisando precios y cantidades junto a una gran población de empleados que se especializaban en cada una de las secciones de la tienda. Akaashi, junto a otros tres jóvenes con los que apenas y hablaba, estaban a cargo del área de artículos de limpieza por lo que constantemente debían estar moviendo y abasteciendo los estantes durante horas donde la clientela bajaba. Akaashi pensó que después de tres semanas de faltar y pese a tener permiso medico no podría volver con sus pies lastimados y que, siendo sinceros, tal vez lo único bueno de toda la desgracia era eso que dijo el oficial.

Empezar de nuevo.

No tenia absolutamente nada, solo su terreno vacío, un dolor punzante en las plantas de los pies, el caos de su sien, mucha hambre y un montón de dudas; por lo menos la penúltima de sus quejas fue atendida y aceptando la ayuda de la comunidad y del oficial fue hacia los comedores gratuitos. Ahí la gente humilde se reunía para ingerir un módico alimento que era parte del donativo voluntario de otras personas.

—Podías haber elegido comer en otro lugar, yo invitaba—comentó Iwaizumi llevando la silla.

—No, en realidad quería saber de que trataba esto…—y si, su curiosidad era grande pero a estas alturas ya no podía huir o negarse. El comedor tenía una serie de mesas en hilera, algunos vagabundos, mujeres con bebés en brazo se disponían a comer una especie de pasta con panes, un par de verduras picadas y una chocolatada caliente. Iwaizumi se negó a la comida, después de todo era para los mas necesitados, por su parte Akaashi aceptó el alimento y le miró con algo de desconfianza.

—En el edificio de a lado hay una especie de bodega que ha sido adaptada como dormitorio para la gente sin hogar, por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti. Sin un seguro es complicado apoyarte pero de igual forma—dijo mientras escribía algunos datos en un papel—si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme. —le entregó el papel al confuso joven.

—¿Es parte de su trabajo como oficial hacer esto?

—Para nada, digamos que …yo también se lo que es perderlo todo—se levantó del asiento para cederlo a otro hombre que recién había llegado con su bandeja —debo volver al trabajo, tal vez te esté buscando pronto, por si hay más información de lo ocurrido.

—Bien…—fue su única respuesta acompañada de un agradecimiento entrecortado y una despedida sin chiste.

Akaashi olvidó preguntar un montón de cosas, desde que debería hacer con esas ropas que no eran suyas o con la silla de ruedas que tampoco sabia de donde provenía hasta cuestionarse que sería de él, ¿Que se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Pedir limosnas? ¿Robar? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? Lo importante ese día era mantenerse bien, encontrar un rincón donde dormir entre los vagabundos y al día siguiente buscaría algo que hacer de su vida.

—Oye, amigo ¿Te comerás eso?—dijo un hombre barbudo con manos ásperas y ampolladas, parpados caídos, bolsas en los ojos y aspecto deplorable señalando un trozo de tomate resegado de su plato. Akaashi negó tomando con el cubierto aquel pedazo y dejándolo en el plato del sujeto quien agradeció su amabilidad.

Akaashi volteó la vista a un televisor pequeño que se encontraba en ese lugar, supuso que el mismo servía para los mismos trabajadores de cocina del lugar, estar ahí todo el día atendiendo a las humildes personas no debía ser el trabajo mas entretenido por lo que mientras esperaban que más y más llegasen algunos se agrupaban cercanos al televisor a ver las noticias. El azabache puso atención a las imágenes, eran un noticiero donde hablaban de un partido de béisbol cardíaco y le causó curiosidad la emoción del comentarista eufórico ante ese momento en que los jugadores estaban en la novena entrada, era el punto cúspide y decisivo, apenas sonó el batazo y el grito de gloria de la gente no se hizo esperar, había un home run digno de grabar en los corazones de los aficionados.

—Amigo, ojalá vivamos algo así, que la gente te alabe y apoye es como el agua a las plantas, tan necesario …espero no morir sin escuchar a la gente gritar mi nombre, ¡Nekomata! ¡Nekomata!—decía el viejo algo fuera de si, Akaashi supuso que la cordura había abandonado a ese pobre sujeto y prefirió no hacer comentario para volver al televisor donde ahora un entrevistador hablaba con una mujer de exuberantes pechos, maquillaje exagerado y cabello largo.

 _"—Se lo digo, un montón de luces había por ahí y por allá—decía señalando el cielo en varias direcciones—no eran estrellas porque se movían, le puede preguntar a cualquier vecino._

 _—Como pueden ver los vecinos reportaron estos avistamientos que…"_

El de ojos verde pizarra dejó de poner atención, se sentía tan cansado de ello, de repente solo sintió deseos de dormir aunque la tarde apenas caía. Agradeció los alimentos y con dificultad empezó a mover las ruedas de la silla, no podría acostumbrarse a usar sus brazos para arrastrar la misma impulsándose para llevar su peso. Llegó hasta el lugar donde muchos hombres sin hogar empezaban a hacer tendidos en el suelo, una mujer le dio una frondosa cobija a Akaashi colocándola en sus piernas y le sonrió con dulzura, el azabache agradeció mientras se abría paso entre los hombres hasta llegar a un rincón.

Observó por largo rato lo que todos hacían, como algunos sacaban una pequeña botella metálica y daban un sorbo, supuso que se trataba de alcohol. Otros más se acostaban y charlaban entre si, algunos reían y jugaban cartas mientras otros pocos dormían. Akaashi lanzó como pudo su tendido al suelo y con dificultad colocó sus pies sobre el suelo echándose rápidamente de rodillas por el dolor de la planta de sus pies. Haber intentado caminar cuando sus heridas aun no eran sanadas había seguramente abierto unas de estas pero estuvo tranquilo al notar que en los vendajes no había gran cantidad de sangre. Al día siguiente debería buscar algo de agua, tal vez alcohol etílico y nuevas gasas para curarlas. Se recostó sobre los tendidos, dejó que el sueño le invadiera como si no hubiera dormido durante tres semanas completas.

La mañana arribó con sus luces y su ruido, algunos hombres sin hogar se levantaban de sus tendidos y doblaban las cobijas dejándolas sobre una montaña de los mismos dentro de una caja que el ojiverde en su adormecimiento apenas pudo visualizar. Se sentó sobre su tendido, talló sus orbes y alzó la vista mirando con extrañeza el rincón donde estaba. Giró la vista un par de veces, a un lado y a otro pero no había rastro de su silla de ruedas. Quiso preguntar a la gente que ahí estaba pero se sintió cohibido tanto por las miradas perdidas de los hombres como de sus actitudes. No había un solo encargado que pudiera darle respuestas y algo dificultoso se puso de pie mientras se quejaba del dolor en sus pies. Empezó a caminar tambaleante, errático, mientras un hombre le gritaba que debía doblar su tendido como el resto pero Akaashi no se detuvo, flaqueó una vez pero siguió hacia la salida del lugar donde la luz era más fuerte.

La calle era caótica, nada que ver con los amaneceres de su casa escondida en las afueras. Había ruido, autos, personas yendo de un lado a otro. El azabache empezó a caminar ignorando lo más que podía ese ardor, acomodándose las holgadas ropas y buscando con la mirada algún vagabundo que tuviese su silla de ruedas. ¿Era tan obvio que se la llevarían! Una herramienta así podía ser usada como medio de chantaje para pedir dinero, debío aferrarse a ella y no soltarla pero fue tan descuidado.

Akaashi apenas había dado la vuelta a la calle cuando cayó de rodillas, un niño le señalaba mientras su mamá tiraba de él para que se alejara del ojiverde quien solo mantuvo la mirada baja sujetándose de una barandilla, estando sobre sus rodillas impotente de esa nueva vida que tenía. Sus vendajes tenían ya las primeras manchas carmesí, sentía que un paso más y sus heridas se abrirían totalmente Cuando intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente una mano le sostuvo, alzó la vista y se encontró con unos orbes dorados, unas cejas curiosas y un peinado aun más raro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Akaashi asintió pese a no estarlo y pronto volvió a quejarse del dolor. El hombre observó los pies del chico y le dio la espalda inclinándose hacia el suelo invitándole a subirse a su espalda —anda…

—No es necesario, yo puedo…

—Vamos, Akaashi…—el azabache se sorprendió de que el chico supiera su nombre—te he estado buscando y seguro tienes muchas preguntas asi que sube…—el ojiverde dudó y algo avergonzado de que la gente lo viera coló sus brazos por los hombros firmes del joven permitiendo que los brazos del mismo le sujetaran las piernas y con facilidad cargarle, como si no pesara nada.

—¿Nos conocemos?—susurró, en ese momento se dio cuenta que fue torpe por aceptar pues tal vez aquel era un hombre con malas intensiones.

—Algo así, no me recordarías aunque quisieras pero yo…he estado cuidando de ti. —dijo con una sonrisa ladina— Por cierto, ¿Dónde quedó tu silla de ruedas?

—…ya no estaba, por la mañana—susurró cabizbajo y se sintió un poco mal por ello ya que tal vez era una pertenecía de ese sujeto.

—Bueno, ya era bastante vieja —hablaba con voz clara, alegre. Parecía una persona jovial y nada exhausta pese a durar un rato llevándole.

—¿A dónde vamos?—el hombre sonrió ladino y miró hacia el frente un café de aspecto agradable, familiar, que era la base de un edificio construido en ladrillo rojo, con aspecto europeo.

Entraron al lugar, la campanilla tintineó y un saludo detrás de la barra no se hizo esperar.

—Bokuto, tardaste…—dijo el sujeto rubio, un poco más bajo y de tez ligeramente morena. El de cabellos bicolor le saludó, su nombre era Konoha quien rápidamente les invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas de aquel vacío lugar—¿Qué van a desayunar? Hoy hice unos panqueques rellenos, muy buenos —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Oh, eso está bien—dijo emocionado—¿Te gustan los panqueques?—preguntó a Akaashi quien se acomodaba en el cómodo sillón de tapiz rojizo. Este solo asintió tímido ante la pregunta y también cuando le cuestionaron sobre el café. Tampoco estaba en posición de exigir y solo se removió cohibido ante la amabilidad del par—Konoha es dueño de este lugar, aunque es japonés se crió en Francia y estudió algo sobre cocina—le restó interés mientras el molesto rubio le corregía diciendo que era Gastronomía.

—Aun no se tu nombre…—comentó, el ojidorado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se disculpó por no presentarse.

—Soy Bokuto Koutaro, bombero local —extendió su mano al otro con una sonrisa enternecedora en forma de 'v'. —Tal vez te preguntas como te conozco, ese día del incidente yo te saqué inconciente de ese lugar —agradeció a Konoha quien había dejado las dos tazas de café y un plato de panqueques recién horneados.—Todo fue super extraño—expresó con sorpresa, casi como si aun estuviera frente a ese momento, ese instante—era como si hubieran barrido con todo, no había fuego pero se sentía un calor terrible y apenas en un instante estoy…seguro de que vi algo que los rodeaba a ti y al otro chico…

—¿Otro chico?—Akaashi detuvo su intento de dar un trago al café, Bokuto asintió.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Habia otro chico, pensé que lo conocías y…—Konoha llamó a Bokuto desde la cocina, pareciera que la maquina de expresso se había atascado de nuevo haciendo un lío—espera un momento, iré a ayudarlo.

Así se levantó de la mesa dejando a un desconcertado Akaashi que intentaba recordar a quien se refería Bokuto. Miró al amplio ventanal, ese que daba a la calle concurrida, mientras sus orbes se inundaban de las memorias.

 _"—¿Qué haces en este sitio?"_

 _"—¡Esto será fenomenal!, ¡Sin precedentes!"_

 _"—¿Quién rayos eres?"_

Una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente mientras la cabeza empezaba a punzarle y en el ultimo momento, en sus recuerdos, veía al chico perderse dentro de una radiante luz blanca que iluminaba todo el jardín trasero, entonces todo se volvió oscuridad de golpe. Akaashi se tocó la frente victima de un dolor punzante mientras la cuchara del café paraba de moverse…

* * *

 _Mañana sin falta subiré el capitulo numero 2 y me iré lo más rápido que pueda hasta llegar al 5. ¡Espero que les gustara! ¿De que irá tanto misterio? Hasta el próximo cap._

 ** _-Yisus_**


	2. Decaos 12

_¡Buen día lectores! Gracias por acoger con tanto cariño el primer capitulo. A pesar de solo estar un día en linea recibió una grata bienvenida. Prometí no tardar, mañana empezaré una travesía en un viaje a otra ciudad pero me esmeraré por editar y compartir los siguientes capítulos de alguna manera._

 _En caso de no poder prometo compartirlos el Lunes 19 o Martes 20 que esté de vuelta._

 _Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

 _—Akaashi, no puedes aspirar a mucho en la vida —decía un hombre de barba amplia y manos arrugadas mientras le arrebataba el balón de las manos. Los ojos del niño se tornaron vidriosos—¿Dedicarte al deporte? ¿Sabes lo que eso es? Pocos llegan lejos, fracasan irremediablemente. Para ser alguien importante y sobrevivir en el negocio debías empezar en centros deportivos ¡Y son endemoniadamente costosos! Empezar en las calles es una ilusión que te venden, las personas como nosotros no llegamos tan lejos…_

 _El hombre azotó la puerta del cuarto dejando al jovencito con las manos vacías y los ojos acuosos. Akaashi arrancó los posters de sus ídolos de las paredes, lanzó las revistas al bote de basura y esos zapatos que habían sido un obsequio de su madre los observó por un largo rato, deseó tanto que ella estuviera ahí apoyándole pero la mujer había hecho su vida de nuevo y con mucho esfuerzo le llamaba una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas para saber si su primogénito seguía con vida, si comía bien, si iba bien en sus clases._

 _Akaashi mentía constantemente a su madre, de alguna forma se sentía responsable de las lágrimas que ella había derramado al atarse a un hombre como su padre por haber tenido ese desliz de media noche que dio como resultado su existencia. Sacó sus exámenes no aprobados del cajón, empezó a estudiarlos y corregirlos para la recuperación dispuesto a enorgullecer a esa mujer cuya vida seguro debía ir mejor ahora._

 _Para Akaashi eso era lo más importante, que ella estuviera bien aunque fuera lejos de casa y con una nueva familia._

 _"Seguramente yo un día encontraré mi felicidad como hizo ella" se repetía constantemente. Para Akaashi su madre había roto el esquema de mujer sumisa, de permitir que su padre pasara encima por sus deseos y él también quería ser así, quería jugar vóley y ser una estrella aunque su padre viviera diciendo que no era posible._

 _Pero para ello debía esforzarse y sacar mejores notas._

 _Sin embargo las cosas no mejoraron, sus notas fueron en picada pese a haber sido un chico muy aplicado y recordó estar fuera de la sala de dirección mientras su padre dentro recibía un discurso por parte de una directora preocupada por el desempeño del chico. Su padre salió del lugar, le regaló una mirada severa y en silencio fueron a casa. Akaashi no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, tras arribar decidió hacer una mochila con cambio de ropa y buscar a su madre. Pantalones, camisas, ropa interior, lo que cupiera y escapar rápido. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo que daba a la salida se detuvo frente al estudio tras escuchar la voz de su padre._

 _—Llevas tres semanas sin llamarlo, es lo único que te pido…te necesita.—Akaashi se sintió curioso, se detuvo en el marco mientras la áspera voz del hombre empezaba a sonar entre una tos seca que hacia días había adoptado —Maya, por favor…no puedes seguir evadiéndolo ¡Es tu hijo!—los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa, sus padres hablaban de él pero estaba seguro que no quería escuchar más, supo que no podría buscarla a ella y apenas volvió a su pieza, lanzó la mochila se hizo ovillo en un rincón y sintió que no había un lugar en el mundo donde fuera recibido, no había un lugar en el universo al cual perteneciera._

 _Ya no valía la pena esmerarse tanto por nada. Su madre no le había llamado al teléfono y nunca más lo volvió a hacer._

* * *

 ** _Decaos_**

 _(Por Yisuscraist of Yaoi)_

Esa mañana despertó entre una montaña innecesaria de cobijas, unas almohadas y una pijama un par de tallas más grandes de lo que debería portar. Le parecieron exagerados los cuidados del sujeto pero no mentía al decir que su casa era realmente fría. Akaashi se sentó en el tendido digiriendo un tanto la situación, de como una serie de eventos desafortunados habían cambiado su vida al punto de dormir en el piso de la sala de un apartamento de cierto chico de ojos dorados, sonrisas contagiosas y cabello de lo más raro.

Ayer Bokuto Koutaro, el bombero local con cierto talento para arreglar las maquinas de expresso a base de golpes, le había ofrecido hospedaje temporal mientras Akaashi se hacia de un empleo, una nueva casa y sobre todo mientras sus pies sanaban.

Por orgullo Akaashi se pudo haber negado rotundamente a la solicitud del hombre pero a esas alturas volver a la calle no era ni por cerca algo que deseara hacer, sus ganas de un techo, cobijo y comida eran más grandes que ese orgullo.

El apartamento de Bokuto quedaba en la segunda planta del café Europeo que habían visitado. Le había llevado hasta ahí cargándolo de nueva cuenta en su espalda pero al menos en esa ocasión nadie más que el chico de la barra les había visto.

La casa del más alto no era algo que presumir. La sala y el comedor estaban dentro de la misma pieza, tenia un cuarto donde apenas cabia la cama, un baño y una cocina más pequeños que los dos anteriores y un centro de lavado improvisado en el balcón, eso sin mencionar el caos que tenia por el suelo, la ropa regada entre los sillones y el montón de trastos en el lava platos.

Bokuto, apenas arribando, fue hacia su baño y sacó un botiquín para limpiar cambiar los vendajes y desinfectar las ya abiertas heridas. Akaashi solo soportaba el dolor mientras dirigía la vista a otro punto ¿Qué ganaba siendo tan amable? Pues su respuesta fue suficiente "Si no hiciera esto por ti me sentiría decepcionado de mi"

Era un bello pensamiento.

Así, pese a la insistencia de que usara la cama, al menos Akaashi pudo sostener un poco de su dignidad y dormir entre las cobijas del suelo puesto que los sillones no le daban confianza del todo. Estando ahí sentado, después de una cálida noche, se dispuso a fisgonear en secreto las cosas que el otro tenia y hasta donde sus orbes alcanzaran. Pudo deducir que era un hombre soltero, no había en ese lugar cuadros de fotografías así que seguro vivía solo, y no había, en apariencia, cosas de valor sentimental ni orden, solo un televisor de pantalla plana, un montón de discos, revistas y un bote de basura lleno de latas de soda.

—Vaya lío…—Akaashi repentinamente sintió esa alerta por lo que atareado suspiró y siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie no tuvo otra opción más que fijar la vista a la habitación del bombero, asegurarse de que aún estaba cerrada y que no había peligro, para después emprender un vergonzoso gateo por el suelo esquivando la ropa la basura, en general todo el caos.

Se sentía demasiado ridículo, todo porque sus plantas ardían y no podía hacer paso alguno sin sentir que le pinchaban fatal, ahora gatear era su única alternativa y estando cerca de su objetivo y alivio todo se vino abajo, Bokuto había salido de su habitación observándole con la sorpresa en el mirar, estático, mientras que Akaashi desde abajo le miraba con reproche y un rubor en los mofletes sentándose desganado para quitar la sugerente posición.

—Akaashi ¿Qué hacías?—el otro giró la vista a otro punto.

—Yo…necesito usar su baño…—articuló respetuoso para después contener el aire. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Bokuto abriendo la puerta mientras que el más bajo volvió a su ridículo gateo a expensas de que no se dejaría ayudar en esa clase de situación. Cerró la puerta arrodillándose y aun así quiso ahogarse con jabón cuando Bokuto habló al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en hablarme.

Sabía que las intenciones del otro no eran raras o de temer pero aun así que lo dijera le producía un escalofrío atroz que lo mantuvo en silencio. Ni que decir que hacerlo sentado era aun más ridículo y que, en efecto, todo el proceso había sido un suplicio, sin embargo fue bien al final y sin daños colaterales.

Cuando se disponía a salir del baño abriendo la puerta Bokuto estaba ahí de pie con una toalla y ropa doblada en mano.

—Seguro querrás tomar una ducha…—el otro no pudo negar que así lo deseaba pero aquello tal vez sería más complejo que hacer lo suyo sobre todo por la parte de subir a la bañera. Aun así agradeció y tomó la ropa de las manos de Bokuto cerrando la puerta. Las dejó sobre el inodoro cerrado, empezó a desprenderse de sus vestimentas ansioso por quitar ese mal aroma que las calles habían dejado, y lavar su rostro modorro . Apenas se quitó sus ropas se enrolló con una pequeña toalla en la cintura y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentó ponerse de rodillas para subir a la tina. Soportó el dolor de usar sus plantas unos momentos pero al final lo logró relajándose, quitando el vendaje, permitiendo que el agua le quitara la tensión.

Apenas momentos más tarde, cuando ya se sentía casi limpio, Bokuto tocó la puerta un par de veces tomándolo a la defensiva sin embargo no pudo negarle el acceso.

—Creo que una silla te servirá ahora…—dijo dejándola a lado de la tina para que se sentase en ella mientras se secaba, después de todo estarse arrastrando no era precisamente la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Akaashi agradeció el gesto, Bokuto le observó un momento con una sonrisa enternecedora— ¿Ocupas ayuda para salir?

—¿Pero que dices?—dijo sonando altiva la ofensa en su tono de voz.

—Prometo no ver nada solo…déjame ayudarte.—Akaashi suspiró, se ajustó más la ya mojada toalla y solo hizo una seña para que le ayudase. Cuidadoso Bokuto le había tomado en brazos sin importarle cuanto se mojaran sus prendas depositándole en la silla.

—¿Estás acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas?—preguntó por la naturalidad con la que el otro actuaba.

—Mamá no podía caminar —dijo como si no fuera importante y sin embargo en su mirada había algo que Akaashi no podía describir.

—¿No podía? ¿Ella se recuperó?—Bokuto negó, Akaashi bajo la vista hacia esa toalla humedecida y como las gotas rodaban hasta sus heridos pies — lo lamento.

—Descuida…—Bokuto dejó cerca unos vendajes nuevos y lo necesario para curar sus heridas —pedí a Konoha algo para desayunar, hoy tendré que salir por mi trabajo pero quiero que vayas conmigo

—¿Uh?... pero solo estorbaré.

—Nada de eso, hoy estaré con Iwaizumi viendo lo que pasó sobre tu hogar y si te llevo puede ayudar con la investigación…supongo —susurró aquello último tallándose la barbilla para después dejar a Akaashi con una maraña de exclamaciones y dudas.

¿Qué cosa habrá pasado con su casa que tiene conmocionado a Bokuto? De ser una simple explosión de gas todos darían la vuelta a la hoja más sin embargo están investigando a profundidad que ocurre como si buscasen algo que tal vez ni ellos sepan que es. ¿Por qué el oficial Iwaizumi Hajime no le dijo que había alguien más en el lugar? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Acaso Bokuto le estaba ayudando solamente porque se sentía solo?

Salieron de casa tras un desayuno, Bokuto le había llevado en brazos hasta la camioneta donde se transportaba y acto seguido volvió al apartamento por un maletín que echó al asiento trasero.

—Nos quedamos sin servicio de lavandería así que nos obligan a traer nuestros uniformes a casa para lavarlos.—cuenta al azabache quien mira a la ventana observando las calles de la ciudad, esa que siempre estaba tan alejada de su casa.

—¿Sabes si estará ahí el otro chico?...

—No se nada de él después del incidente…

Y así la charla volvió a cortarse hasta llegar al camino empedrado que daba al terreno donde solía estar la casa del joven. Las cosas seguían igual, era desolado y vacío sin las plantas creciendo como si temieran a salir. El ambiente era denso, Bokuto bajó del vehículo y desde ahí se podía vislumbrar al oficial en medio de donde solía estar el comedor observando al cielo, en un punto incierto.

—Será difícil llevarte hasta allá así que le diré a Iwaizumi que venga ¿Bien?—dijo recargado desde la ventana del copiloto hacia Akaashi, este solo asintió.

Pronto Bokuto tomó camino deteniéndose a lado de Iwaizumi quien fumaba un cigarrillo con su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón como si se tratase de su mote. Akaashi se removió en el asiento y pronto sintió la mirada de la dupla encima de él seguido de una reprimenda notoria por parte del oficial, tal vez fue mala idea ir.

Akaashi buscó algo con que disimular que no les espiaba y abrió la guantera asustándose por el montón de papeles que cayeron de esta haciéndole entrar en pánico mientras a prisa los levantaba esperando no ser descubierto. Entre todas las cosas Akaashi vio algo plástico que parecía haber sido calcinado, como si se tratase de un vaso metido al horno y tardó tres segundos en descubrir que se trataba de su vaso, ese que sostuvo antes del incidente, mismo que empezó a reproducirse en su mente.

 _La noche había caído más los grillos no cantaban, ni una sola alma en las cercanías, solo la paz y la tranquilidad que al chico de ojos verdes le hacía recordar su fallida juventud, esos malos sentimientos de abandono. Bajó un poco su bebida cuando abrió con sorpresa los ojos al ver a alguien cruzar por su jardín delantero dando saltos estúpidos ¿Algún borracho? ¿Un ladrón? No lo sabia pero inconsciente lo enfrentaría de frente. Salió de su casa, aun con vaso en mano, y gritó sin descuido._

 _—¿Qué haces en este sitio?—el hombre le miró con una amplia sonrisa infantil._

 _—¡Esto será fenomenal!, ¡Sin precedentes!—estiraba los brazos al aire mientras esa bata blanca le cubría hasta más debajo de las rodillas. Su actitud, esa emoción, hacia de ese allanador un espécimen raro. Estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía pero a su mente vino la primer pregunta que debió hacer._

 _—¿Quién rayos eres?—su respuesta le sorprendió pero fue nada comparado con lo ocurrido después, un montón de luces danzaban por encima de ellos y poco a poco sintió su cuerpo arder, su casa fragmento a fragmento, como si se tratase de decoración de papel, era arrancada del suelo en partes. Las paredes caían de lado a lado, el viento silencioso hacia doblar los arboles y el vaso en su mano empezaba a doblarse mientras que Akaashi apretaba como podía los puños tensándose._

 _Después todo fue borrado, lo último que podía recordar era ese dolor horrible en su sien mientras la escena de su padre despidiéndose se hizo presente haciéndole llorar casi al instante, entonces se desvaneció._

—Akaashi…Akaashi—la voz del oficial le hizo salir del trance y levantó la vista hacia donde él estaba, justo en la ventana del copiloto donde Bokuto le hablaba hace un rato —¿Te sientes bien?

—Uh…si— mintió, la realidad es que la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

—Disculpa a Bokuto, es un idiota aunque me da gusto que te esté ayudando…—aclaró mientras que al fondo el ojidorado tenia un terrible puchero como si le hubiesen dado el regaño de su vida —No hay problema en que vengas, después de todo este lugar es tuyo, pero no quiero entorpecer la investigación.

—Oficial ¿Han descubierto algo?—cuestionó.

—Hasta ahora nada pero te tengo una buena noticia, recuperamos tu silla de ruedas —dijo intentando cambiar a prisa de tema—pueden ir a la estación a recogerla cuando gusten…

—Disculpe…¿Quien era la otra persona que estaba aquí?—Iwa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró la vista a Bokuto saliendo quien había hablado de ello. Iwa exhaló y recargó de nueva cuenta el brazo en el marco de la ventana.

—Era un fanático religioso…un sujeto que no está bien de la cabeza…

—No me dijeron nada sobre ello…—le examinó juzgador con la mirada, Iwaizumi ni se inmutó.

—Son hechos aislados, el hombre no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó aquí…—Akaashi no creyó en sus palabras más sabría que insistir sería salir perdiendo.

—Él está bien?— Iwaizumi asintió.

—Está bien… —pronto su radio sonó captando su atención y contestó, era un llamado de un accidente automovilístico —voy para allá—cortó la comunicación y dirigió su vista a Akaashi—después te llamaremos, cuando recopilemos más información mientras tanto te dejo en manos de Bokuto, no es un mal hombre solo que a veces es ingenuo.

—¡Hey!—se quejó ofendido mientras el oficial se retiraba tras una corta despedida, el deber lo llamaba.

Volvieron a casa, o al menos eso intentaron pues tan pronto pusieron un pie en la cafetería Akaashi le pidió que le dejara en ese sitio.

—Prefiero estar aquí a estar encerrado sin nada que hacer allá arriba…—Konoha sonrió levantando un pulgar.

—Ve a trabajar, no te preocupes, yo le hecho un ojo —el rubio guiñó para vergüenza de la dupla, Bokuto por la insinuación, el otro por sentirse tan protegido y a su vez vulnerable.

—Volveré temprano….creo que esta despedida sobra—Akaashi asintió y solo se dedicó a desearle un buen día mientras grababa las palabras de Bokuto en un rincón de su mente.

Después de eso sintió algo en su palma, había mantenido cerrado su puño desde hace un gran rato que ya le entumía y al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver una pequeña bolita plástica. Su sorpresa fue interrumpida por el televisor, pasaban un accidente catastrófico de autos, uno encimado a otros y como alguien ayudaba a rescatar a todos sin despeinarse con simplemente tocar el cofre lo movía como si estos estuvieran adheridos a su piel y pesaran lo que una pluma.

 _—No sabemos de quien se trate pero esto es sorprendente ¿Estas grabando? —decía el sorprendido reportero mientras los carros cedían uno tras otro. El hombre vestido de blanco con un antifaz cubriéndole parte del rostro tenia un aspecto de lo mas caricaturesco e irreal._

—Me sorprende que los noticieros serios se presten para estas cosas — Konoha cambió el canal a uno de música donde sonaba una canción de moda que era por demás movida y que agradó a los jóvenes —es lo que está pegando, te hace sentir viejo ¿No?

Akaashi asintió en sus adentros pensando que, cuando tenia esa edad, jamás tuvo un gusto por la música o en las fiestas. Siempre fue un jugador frustrado de vóley. Guardó la pequeña bolita plástica de su mano en el bolsillo y se dirigió a Konoha.

—¿Me podrías ayudar?

—¿Necesitas ir al baño?—Akaashi le reprendió un poco con la mirada mientras se sostenía de la espalda del otro.

—Quiero ayudarte, ¿Me podrías dejar en una silla a lado del lava trastos?

—Ehh…no es necesario que hagas eso …Akaashi se sostuvo como pudo de la orilla del lavaplatos casi arrodillándose.

—No me gustaría estar solo sentado en ese sitio…—Konoha aproximó una silla y le ayudó a sentarse. Entendió un poco al joven, después de todo, aun cuando Bokuto pagara sus comidas, parecía ser esa clase de hombres que no le gustaba quedarse esperando a que dieran todo por él.

Pronto Akaashi se puso a ayudar en lo que podía sentado en esa silla mientras sus pies vendados rozaban el piso. Haber vivido solo con su padre y haberse hecho cargo de esas tareas era una ventaja pues hacia bien su parte ya sea por inercia o necesidad, dedicarse a las labores hogareñas le hacia sentir nuevamente en casa. Estuvo en ello, mientras iban y venían clientes, entre charlas cortas y pequeños aperitivos que se daba junto al rubio hasta que llegada la noche Bokuto había arribado al café exhausto con el uniforme hecho un lío y algo en mano.

—Bienvenido, Bokuto —le dijo alegre Konoha mientras ponía el letrero de cerrado y servía la cena en una de las mesas.

—Estoy muerto, unos niños incendiaron unos arboles de un parque por estar jugando y empezó a expandirse…

—Habiendo internet para entretenerse y optan por quemar arboles ¿Qué traes ahí?—señaló la silla mientras Akaashi estiraba el cuello desde la cocina saldando al recién llegado con la mano, silencioso, casi tímido.

—Es algo que Iwaizumi recuperó…—abrió la silla, Konoha se sorprendió.

—Era la de la tía, ah…que recuerdos…—Bokuto llevó la silla hasta donde Akaashi quien tenia la vista baja, apenado, triste.

—Mira quien está de vuelta….—dijo con tono infantil pero se preocupó al verlo así—¿Pasó algo?

—Esa silla era de su madre ¿No es así?...—Bokuto no respondió, era obvio que de eso trataba—yo la extravié y fui un descuidado con algo que valía mucho para ti.

—No digas eso y déjame ayudarte…—le carga en brazos depositándolo con cuidado, en ese instante Akaashi se siente aun más vulnerable, más pequeño.—una silla no es ni remotamente lo más importante que mamá dejó.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo más importante?—preguntó genuinamente curioso, Bokuto amplió una gran sonrisa refrescante.

—Soy yo… así que debo cuidarme mucho…—Akaashi sintió que se quebraría metafóricamente en cualquier momento pues las palabras de Bokuto cayeron de lleno en un momento donde la herida del abandono aun dolía.

—No puede decir eso si es bombero…—contrarrestó el sentimiento con el sarcasmo.

—¡Akaashi!—gritoneó el mayor como niño pequeño ante las palabras del otro mientras Konoha al fondo reía.

Ahora era necesaria la ayuda de ambos para subir al apartamento pero al menos estando dentro del mismo, y tras los intentos de Bokuto de mantener despejado el piso (subiendo todo el desastre a los sillones, mesillas y demás muebles) el otro podría moverse por el mismo sin necesidad de gatear. Akaashi observó sus pies, deseó recuperarse por completo pero más que eso quería saber que fue lo que ocasionó todo aquello, ese giro en su vida.

—Sigo pensando que tantas cobijas es una exageración —dijo llegada la hora de dormir siendo apoyado por el otro para recostarse.

—Pero aquí es muy frío, se vuela el viento por las rendijas y brrr—Akaashi alzó una ceja mientras el otro se movía cómicamente —dulces sueños, Akaashi. Si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme.

La luz fue apagada.

Ahí, donde solo el tic tac del reloj se escuchaba, el pelinegro miraba al techo ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, en todo ese misterio. Se sentó sobre su tendido y miró en la cercana mesa un vaso vacío, lo observó un rato concentrado sin resultado algún hasta que bajó la vista en un suspiro. Cuando volvió los ojos al mismo vaso este yacía en la orilla de la mesilla y pronto descendió estrepitoso al suelo tomándolo por sorpresa, Akaashi se sobresaltó, temeroso del ruido que el vaso pudiera hacer.

Pero apenas dos centímetros antes del suelo el vaso se había detenido y levitaba hasta silencioso terminar en el suelo…

* * *

 _Wow, Akaashi está sufriendo un cambio. ¡Cosas increíbles van a pasar! ¿Quien será ese sujeto misterioso? Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._

 _-Yisus_


	3. Decaos 13

_¡Buen día! Después de unos días ajetreados a causa de un viaje que realicé, el cual me tiene muy feliz pues pude acercarme a algunos lectores y escritores de fanfics debido a la oportunidad que se me dio dentro de un panel de fanáticos, al fin estoy de vuelta. Y si, todo salió increíble y vuelvo a casa con ganas de seguir adelante con las historias._

 _Aquí publicando un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

Ese día como cualquier otro se despidió de Bokuto. Observó desde el marco de la ventana como el más alto cruzaba la acera con maletín en brazo hasta la camioneta y encendía la misma emprendiendo camino al trabajo. Fue hasta que observó como dio vuelta a la cuadra que Akaashi volvió la vista al apartamento. Ese día había mucho que hacer y en vista de que Konoha no abriría ese día el local podría decirse que tenia la tarde libre.

Después de varios días moverse en la silla ya no era un suplicio y cada tanto intentaba ponerse de pie esperando no lastimarse en el proceso. Sus heridas ya estaban cicatrizando, limpiarlas era menos complicado pues pasado más del mes desde aquel extraño evento ya era justo que las mismas empezaran a cerrarse y que esa picazón producida por la cicatrización desapareciera.

Mientras levantaba como podía algunas prendas regadas, guardaba en bolsas la basura y tomaba una silla más alta para sentarse en la misma y lavar los platos Akaashi notó una limitante en sus quehaceres diarios.

Había podido barrer, trapear, sacudir muebles de toda la casa pero esas repisas altas que contenían unas figuras de acción que seguro eran importantes para el peliblanco era un sitio inaccesible dadas sus condiciones. Suspiró resignado, sin embargo en ese instante una boba idea cruzó su mente.

Akaashi concentró su vista en el plumero de colores por un largo rato, estuvo ahí sentado en medio de la sala observándole, exigiendo con la mirada que algo increíble pasara al punto en que su cabeza empezó a punzar.

El plumero empezó a temblar, se levantó escasos dos centímetros y volvió a caer estrepitosamente sobre la mesa. Akaashi no podía creerlo, aquello que creyó una alucinación nocturna, una mera jugarreta mental, era real. Se mantuvo en shock unos momentos, se talló la frente intentando encontrar una explicación y volvió la vista al plumero entrecerrando los orbes, intentándolo nuevamente.

—Vamos…—susurraba como si con eso motivara al objeto a moverse y este se deslizó sobre la mesa varios centímetros hasta caer por el otro lado. Akaashi se sintió victorioso más no celebro pues pronto algo le alertó, unas manchas de sangre sobre su camisa que salían de su nariz.

Fue a prisa a limpiarse al baño colocando unos tapones de papel y entendiendo que lo que sea que le pasaba era peligroso. Cambió su camisa, se dispuso a lavar aquella para borrar la evidencia y la colgó sobre la barandilla del balcón sujetándola con fuerza para que no cayera al vacío, después de todo el tendedero era algo que no alcanzaría.

Ahora que sabía que tenía esa inusual habilidad ¿Qué debería hacer?¿Debería mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Debería contarle a Bokuto? La realidad es que Akaashi estaba muy asustado de un poder así y de sus consecuencias. Prefirió ignorarlo por un momento, o tal vez bastante tiempo, hasta que supiera que aquello no lo lastimaría ni a él ni a nadie.

Llegado el atardecer Bokuto arribó a casa exhausto. Dejó sobre el sillón su maleta, se desparramó a un lado, exhaló cansado mientras intentaba botar sus zapatos con ayuda de sus propios pies. Akaashi fue hacia donde el bombero con una botella con agua, en esas condiciones transportar un vaso era un lío así que inteligentemente preparaba una botella que enfriaba para cuando el chico arribara, esa clase de pequeños detalles los agradecía mucho el ojidorado.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Akaashi?

—Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso…—comentó mientras lo veía tomar el agua como si se tratara de una bebida energética.

—Tuvimos que ir a una escuela a dar cursos, al final termina siendo más agotador que apagar un incendio ¡Los niños no paran! —hundió su cabeza en el respaldo mientras subía los pies al sillón.

—Bueno, cuando Bokuto-san tenga hijos sabrá a que se atiene…

—No planeo tenerlos…—responde con naturalidad, Akaashi piensa que no debe juzgarle, de alguna forma tampoco está en sus planes pero en ese instante tiene curiosidad, una chispa pequeña de saber que ronda por la cabeza del mayor. Sabe fragmentos de su pasado, del hecho de que su madre recientemente ha fallecido dejándole solo, Bokuto no tiene hermanos, no tiene más familia, algo similar a él solo que a diferencia de Akaashi, Bokuto siempre está sonriendo. — Te quedaste callado…—espetó curioseando en la mirada verdosa.

—Pensaba que Konoha me habló sobre el apartamento de arriba, me lo ofreció de renta cuando logre recuperarme y tener un empleo —mintió aunque agradecía encontrar la ocasión para hablar de ello—aunque también me ofreció trabajo en el café, creo que se ha popularizado

—No es necesario que te vayas, es decir,tal vez quieras hacerlo porque dormir en el piso no es cómodo pero en buscar muebles se te irá todo el salario…bueno tal vez quieres privacidad pero ¿No es aburrido vivir solo?—hablaba atareado como si buscase un pretexto solido para retenerlo.

—Bokuto-san...

—Además es agradable tenerte aquí… se que deberías buscar tu lugar pero este también será tu lugar ¿Bien?—finalizó su discurso veloz para, después de un instante, robar una risa de los labios del azabache.

—No entiendo y creo que nunca entenderé porque eres amable conmigo.

—¿Quién podría no serlo? Eres genial…

El corazón de Akaashi se detuvo unos segundos y volvió a su latir aunque más desesperado, como si algo le hubiera asustado pero, a diferencia de la descripción del miedo, su sensación vertiginosa venia acompañada de un cosquilleo inusual, un ardor en las mejillas y su mente gritado una cosa que no quería escuchar. "No puede ser cierto…" se repetía en sus adentros pero ver la sonrisa fascinante de ese joven solo hacia que se respondiera "Lo es".

—Mañana estaré libre, ¿No tienes una consulta con el doctor?—comentó, Akaashi intentó disolver su sensación.

—Lo recordaste…

—Estuve repitiéndolo todo el día para no olvidarlo. —Akaashi lo felicitó por su proesa, después de todo Bokuto era un despistado de primera así que el que se esmerara en recordar ese pequeño detalle alegraba en demasía al más joven.

Su corazón se sentía cálido en ese lugar y estaba a nada de tomarle la palabra sobre permanecer ahí.

La mañana llegó, Después de un desayuno completo ambos se preparaban para ir al hospital. Akaashi vestía la ropa más chica que tenia Bokuto, se llevaban escasas dos tallas y sin embargo en ocasiones se sentía nadando en las prendas del joven, tal vez por su espada ancha o por esas caderas enormes. No lo sabía pero pensar en ello no le llevaría a nada bueno.

En el trayecto hablaron con familiaridad, era curioso como alguna persona en esa vida se amoldaba a sus charlas pese a no tener un tema en común, de alguna u otra manera Bokuto le arrastraba a sus divagaciones, a sus filosofías superfluas y a sus más finas locuras que le hacían contener una risa.

Apenas llegaron al consultorio el doctor Sugawara Koushi les dio acceso a la sala para su revisión. Hizo un chequeo a sus heridas, estas estaban sanando adecuadamente, los cuidados dados eran los adecuados y el temor de sufrir una gangrena por infección, lo cual sería letal, parecía disuelto.

—Debo decir que en las condiciones en las que vivías temía lo peor pero me da gusto que encontraras a alguien que cuidara de ti…—dijo Suga con amplia sonrisa, Bokuto se talló la nuca, Akaashi no hizo comentario alguno—Me gustaría hacerte un examen más pero quisiera pedirle al joven Bokuto que nos dejara a solas…

—¿Eh? ¿Es malo? ¿Por qué?—preguntaba infantil, Akaashi le reprendió con la mirada mientras el doctor reía.

—No es nada malo pero dudo que quiera verle desnudo…—casi de inmediato ambos tuvieron un pequeño rubor mientras Bokuto se disculpaba con unas pequeñas reverencias y salía del consultorio dejando a Akaashi apenado.—Ustedes son un libro abierto…—comentó.

—No se de que me habla…

—Akaashi, necesito hacerte unos estudios pero requeriré de que guardes discreción en ello—habló el doctor de forma misteriosa haciendo mohín de que guardase silencio.

—¿De que se trata? ¿Por qué debería ser secreto?—la preocupación era notoria, Sugawara intentó tranquilizarle.

—No es nada de vida o muerte pero estoy preocupado por algo…—dijo guiando la silla a la habitación contigua— ¿No has sentido algo fuera de lo normal?

—¿A que se refiere?

Akaashi observó el cuarto al cual entraron, en medio había una maquina de resonancia magnética. Entonces, en ese instante, Akaashi cayó en cuenta hacia donde iban las cosas. Su habilidad tal vez sería algo neuronal pues provenía del poder de la concentración, no quería confiar en el médico pues le aterraba ser un fenómeno, que le estudiaran y eventualmente le usaran como ratón de laboratorio por lo cual empezó a sentir un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

—Solo quiero saber si después del coma no hubo efectos secundarios en tu sistema neuronal.

—Me he sentido bien…

—Es solo por seguridad ¿No quieres hacerlo?—Akaashi entendió que si se negaba se vería sospechoso así que confió ciegamente y aceptó, después buscaría la forma de librarse o negarlo todo en caso de que el médico descubriera algo inusual.

Fue colocado en la camilla vistiendo solo una bata, después de eso le internó en la maquina llena de luces y cerró los ojos implorando que todo estuviera bien, que su vida no siguiera estropeándose, no ahora que todo parecía ir bien.

Apenas salieron del hospital el doctor les despidió con amplia sonrisa. Bokuto llevaba la silla de un aun más callado Akaashi mientras él hablaba de las cosas raras que había visto mientras le esperaba. Subieron al vehículo, Akaashi estaba cabizbajo, fue inevitable que el otro le preguntara.

—¿Pasó algo malo?—el azabache negó, no podría saberlo porque los resultados tardarían en estar listos pero realmente no quería saberlo.

—Bokuto-san…no quiero volver al hospital…

El tono en que lo dijo fue tan lastimero que el de cabello bicolor relacionó esa angustia del azabache a causa de tantos días internados. Sintió como su corazón se encogió y casi impulsivo había acunado a Akaashi en un abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa. Los brazos de Bokuto eran cálidos, casi tanto como el hogar que le esperaba, y ahí dentro del silencio de ese auto se permitió invadirse de ese sentimiento agradable mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda.

—Todo estará bien, no volveremos ¡Olvídense de Akaashi!—decía hacia el centro hospitalario como si este pudiera escucharle. El ojiverde sonrió, ahora más que nunca debía mantener en secreto esa habilidad para no destruir la paz y la alegría que le daban los días junto a Bokuto.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron pacíficamente. Akaashi ahora trabajaba ayudando a Konoha en su negocio, meserear era imposible pues llevar la bandeja en las piernas no parecía atractivo pero a veces iba a las mesas a tomar ordenes, se quedaba tras el mostrador cobrando, limpiaba los anaqueles hasta donde alcanzaba, seguía lavando platos, limpiando la cocina y hasta se había animado a hacer platillos sencillos que el chico le había enseñado.

—¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar repostería?—preguntaba Konoha—tienes potencial.

—No, mi pasión era el vóley…—dijo inconsciente, el otro parecía curioso—pero no pude hacerlo pues debía trabajar.

—El deporte también es un empleo…

—No es bien pagado—anexó.

—Bueno, seguro te pagaban más que acá… —dijo apenado, Akaashi se relajó, aun cuando fuera un tema tabú ya no dolía. Bokuto llegó a la cocina donde amigables charlaban, saludó enérgico pese a lo cansado de su cuerpo y se sentó en el suelo ignorando los regaños de Konoha.—Eres como un niño pequeño…iré a cerrar.

—¡Ok, mamá!—dijo Bokuto riendo mientras estiraba las piernas en el piso— ¿De que hablaban?—preguntó curioso, Akaashi giró la silla hacia donde él.

—Konoha piensa que debería dedicarme a cocinar…

—¡Eso es un halago! A mi me ha pedido que no toque la cocina pues mi presencia sola agría sus pasteles, por eso odia que esté acá…—ríe divertido, Akaashi solo le mira con gracioso desapruebo.

—Y usted lo hace a propósito — Bokuto no lo niega y termina por relajar los hombros.

—Akaashi ¿A que te quieres dedicar?—a diferencia de todo lo pensado esa pregunta si parecía ser compleja. El azabache miró a otro punto como si en esa esquina del lugar estuviera la respuesta.

—Antes quise ser jugador de vóley pero ahora es imposible…por obvias razones así que yo —alzó los hombros—solo estoy buscando una vida tranquila y feliz…

—Oh, parece que te fuiste por el camino difícil—Akaashi meditó eso un momento, el otro parecía tener razón en ello. No había personas con vidas tranquilas, siempre hay algo que cargar en la espalda.

—¿Que hay de usted? ¿Por qué ser bombero y no algo menos riesgoso?

—Vivir es un peligro, es decir los accidentes pasan cuando menos esperas —el azabache le dio la razón por segunda vez en la noche, eso era un nuevo récord—yo estoy ahí para ayudar a quienes pasan por ello…

—¿Y también les das hospedaje y comida?

—Solo a ti…—Akaashi sintió que no debió hacer el comentario, ahora se sentía abochornado— Mamá me contaba que papá era bombero, crecí con sus historias heroicas hasta que un día el fuego lo sacó de mi vida…pero su vida salvó tantas otras más…

—Lo lamento…—sintió algo de culpa por tocar un tema sensible.

—Eso pasó cuando yo era un bebé, así que no le recuerdo pero mamá vivía diciendo que nos parecíamos demasiado así que decidí ser bombero. Pensaba que cuando se lo dijera ella se aterraría, perder a papá así y ahora tener a su hijo en ello ¡Imaginalo!

—¿Cómo lo tomó?—empezó a sentirse curioso, sobre todo por el brillo en el mirar del ojidorado.

—Nunca vi a mamá tan feliz, "Dar la vida por otros es la mejor manera de morir" decía ella.

—De pronto me siento egoísta —agregó Akaashi algo cabizbajo— no creo que podría morir por alguien más…

—¡Oh! ¡No te sientas así! Cada quien vive la vida de la manera que quiere—dijo dándole ánimos—es decir, muchos pensarían que soy bombero para enorgullecer a mis padres o para obtener gloria y fama como él pero no es así…pienso que solo tenemos una vida y si no la vivimos haciendo lo que nos gusta entonces es igual a morir…

—Comprendo…—expresó con sorpresa a la profundidad de esa frase.

—Si Akaashi es feliz en casa, con un trabajo en un café y pensando en calma podría juzgarte el mundo pero tu estás buscando tu felicidad.. tal vez algún día seas jugador de vóley ¡Y es estará bien porque serás feliz! Tu eres lo importante para ti…

Akaashi sonrió, de alguna manera esos pensamientos del ojidorado le recordaron a su propia madre y su "búsqueda de la felicidad". Aquella noche en que ella partió besó su frente y le dijo algo como "Perdóname por ser una egoísta pero tal vez en el futuro lo entiendas". El futuro parecía haber llegado, aunque la resolución de su madre era cruel, haber abandonado a su familia para ser feliz no era correcto pero si ella vivió feliz fue lo mejor, pues solo una vida tendría, solo una y nada más.

Al día siguiente Bokuto recibió una llamada de la estación de policía, giró su vista a Akaashi quien preparaba el desayuno para ambos y tras colgar se dirigió a él.

—Parece que cerrarán la investigación pero necesitan que vayas a firmar y cosas protocolarias—Akaashi no supo como sentirse al respecto, la realidad es que quería saber más pero si ese evento estaba relacionado a su poder entonces prefería que no indagaran mucho. —puedo avisar que me atrasaré y te llevo.

—No quiero ser molestia…—Bokuto negó mientras tenia gran parte del pan francés en la boca y articuló algunas palabras incomprensibles mientras Akaashi le pasaba el café para que digiriera la comida

—No puedo dejarte ir solo, además así te agradezco por el buen desayuno…—mostró una sonrisa, de esas a las que no te puedes negar y así, terminado el desayuno, partieron hacia la estación.

Dentro había el ajetreo habitual, gente por aquí, papeleos por donde sea, personas esperando respuesta. Pronto Iwaizumi Hajime salió de su cubículo con papeles en mano y fue hacia donde el par. Akaashi se debatía entre preguntar o pedir mayor investigación pero le detenía el miedo de que descubrieran algo anormal, tal vez desde ese punto debería investigar por su cuenta.

—El resultado de la investigación dice que se trató de una explosión de un tanque de gas registrado a las primeras horas de la madrugada —indicó al par lo que el documento dictaba desde la dirección, fechas, hora, los cuerpos destinados a la investigación e inclusive hicieron mención del único testigo— Oikawa Tooru, partidario de la Secta Andromeda, quien se encontraba en su rutinaria practica semanal cuando equívocamente entró a propiedad privada siendo este un hecho aislado al accidente.

—¡Yahoo!—dijo una voz suave a metros de distancia, un chico castaño saludaba con radiante sonrisa. Sus vestimentas eran extrañas, una especie de camisa larga con grabados peculiares, pantalón caqui y zapatos de piso. Bastante inusual como para no hacer mención y sin embargo, pese a sus prendas cuan hippie, el hombre lucia atractivo casi como un modelo.— ¿Alguien me llamó?

—Oikawa, tu reunión era dentro de media hora…

—Oh, ¿En serio?—dice fingiendo sorpresa—bueno, vine temprano porque quería disculparme con alguien por meterme a su casa…—voltea la vista a Akaashi, este le observa confuso y haciendo una reverencia pacifica emite su más sincera disculpa— Iwa-chan ya me regañó por meterme a tu casa, me han atrapado un montón de veces y no pasó de simples arrestos nocturnos pero ahora casi termino en prisión por presunto implicado...

—Disculpa a Oikawa, es un idiota fanático religioso de una secta de anormales que piensan que una nave alienígena los volverá Dioses—comenta Iwaizumi mientras le entrega los papeles a Akaashi para que los firme —si quedas conforme con la investigación puedes firmar, si no, procederemos a entregar más pruebas.

Akaashi dudó un momento pero teniendo de frente a un testigo tal vez por su cuenta podría saber más. Tomó la pluma, firmó el documento y lo entregó a iwaizumi quien ahora podría respirar tranquilo por concluir un caso. Tras despedirse Oikawa se quedó ahí con el oficial, sería su turno de dar la firma pero la otra dupla se había adelantado. Salieron del Departamento de Justicia hasta llegar a la calle, Bokuto recibió una llamada de emergencia.

—No puedo ir justo ahora yo…—Akaashi jaló de su camisa para que le pusiera atención. Con señas expresó que debía de ir, después de todo era su trabajo —estaré ahí en tres minutos…—colgó el teléfono suspirando y se inclinó hacia el azabache.—No voy a dejarte solo aquí…

—Iré a comprar cosas para la comida, haré algo de yakinuki…

—¡Ah! ¡Sabes darme donde duele!—expresó rendido, Bokuto le entregó su móvil—cualquier cosa llama a la estación de bomberos.

—No alertaré a los bomberos si no pudiera cruzar la calle…

—¡Oh! ¡Si lo harás!—le recriminó llevándose una mala mirada del azabache—te veré más tarde…—y en esa despedida se sintió como si faltara algo, como si hubiera algo que deseaba hacer. Solo se quedó sentado viéndole partir.

"Hubiera estado bien besarle" pensó.

Mientras empezaba su andar en ruedas una voz le detuvo, unos pasos detrás Oikawa saludaba de nueva cuenta y se aproximaba al azabache a paso lento.

—¿Te ibas? ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

—Bokuto-san no es mi pareja…

—Que mal, lucen bien juntos…—dijo sin cuidado y volvió la vista a Akaashi— Veo que tus pies no se han recuperado, tengo algo que te puede servir…—Akaashi pareció interesado—es decir, los míos también estuvieron así pero ya están casi recuperados…

—¿De que se trata?...— Oikawa amplió una sonrisa y sugirió salir de ahí, después de todo si Iwaizumi le veía de nuevo estaría en problemas. Akaashi no quiso preguntar sobre que iba la amistad de esos dos.

Apenas una cuadra más adelante llegaron a un café, no era tan amplio y agradable como el de Konoha pero si muy pulcro y con un menú muy accesible. Oikawa hablaba de un montón de cosas sobre su secta, sus creencias y entre todo sacó de su bolso una especie de liquido verde mar.

—Te regalaré esto, lo hacen los de la tribu fundadora del grupo. Pon agua en un recipiente, deja caer un poco de esto y remoja los pies durante diez minutos, Así curará rápido— Akaashi miraba raro al crédulo y torpe chico, sin embargo que se recuperase más rápido podría ser prueba de ello o solo tenían un sistema de defensas diferente.

—Gracias… Oikawa ¿Cierto?—el castaño asintió y pronto inició una charla sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Se encontraba en su caminata nocturna y estuvo seguro de ver algo en el cielo, una señal cósmica por lo que, a partir de ese punto de la explicación, Akaashi se desconectó de la realidad pensando que ese sujeto era solo un fanático más.

Sin embargo había una duda que abundaba, si él estuvo en ese sitio podría ser que también obtuviera algún don. Akaashi movió los dedos un par de veces, hizo un movimiento torpe con el codo que hizo que su taza se cayera estrellándose con el suelo.

—Cuidado…—dijo mientras la mesera iba limpiar el caos.

—Lo lamento, fue un accidente…—la joven negó diciendo que no debía tener cuidado y pronto le traerían otro café. Akaashi supo que Oikawa no era igual que él, que solamente él tenia tal don y que era un buen sujeto que solo quería ayudar. Cuando algún ingrediente o utensilio caían no podía evitar capturarlo con su habilidad, era como un impulso inevitable.

Cuando se despidieron prometieron volver a verse, aun cuando fuera un geek extraño le había resultado amena y revitalizante la charla. Volvió a sus deberes de comprar todo lo de la cena y disponerse en lo suyo.

La noche llegó y el subconsciente de Akaashi revivía un viejo recuerdo entre sueños.

 _"—Keiji, lamento mentirte siempre…mereces más que esto…—decía el viejo recostado sobre una cama, tosía cada tanto, Akaashi unos años más joven le miraba con calma._

 _—No tienes que decir nada, papá…_

 _—Ella nunca nos quiso..y terminé desquitando todo aquello contigo, como si tuvieras culpa…—jadeaba cada vez más Akaashi bajó la vista. Que momento tan absurdo para arrepentirse ¿Por qué hasta ese instante?.—Keiji… lucha por ser feliz aunque tengas que huir de todos…_

 _—Papá….—la voz de Akaashi se quebró—no me dejes tu también…por favor….—aun las suplicas no fueron suficientes cuando el agarre del viejo se volvió ligero"_

—Akaashi…Akaashi…—el azabache abrió los ojos mientras unos brazos le sostenían con fuerza. A su alrededor todo flotaba y casi de golpe descendieron haciendo gran estruendo. Los muebles, los trastos, la ropa. Akaashi estaba temblando, Bokuto no cedía al agarre y su voz emitía un montón de preguntas mientras salía del shock.

Akaashi sabia que no quería responder ninguna, pero debía hacerlo y huir.

* * *

 _Esto se está saliendo de control ¿Como explicará Akaashi la situación? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo._

 _-Yisus_


	4. Decaos 14

_Después de un elegante retraso dejo el penúltimo capitulo de la primer temporada. Cuando suba el quinto les tendré avisado más o menos cuando liberaré los otros cinco mientras tanto disfruten de esta actualización._

 _¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que no se estén comiendo las uñas_

 _Disfruten el cap._

* * *

El té, pese a tener azúcar, le sabía amargo y sus manos temblaban al borde de no poder sostener la taza. Bokuto estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que él mientras veía el caos que su apartamento se había vuelto. Las cosas regadas, algunos trastos rotos, los cuadros chuecos y el poco orden que Akaashi se había esmerado en poner ahora estaba desaparecido. Bokuto suspiró algo shockeado por lo que sus ojos vieron mientras Akaashi dejaba el té de lado y se cubría más las piernas con la cobija.

—Wow…—alcanzó a decir—nunca pensé ver una casa poseída…es decir llevo tiempo viviendo acá ¡Ni siquiera sabia que estaba poseída!

—Bokuto-san…

—¡Tendremos que limpiar aquí y allá con agua sagrada! Llamar un sacerdote y…

—Bokuto-san…

—Tal vez a los cazafantasmas para…

—¡Bokuto-san!—el chico paró de golpe su charla mientras Akaashi se veía decaído—debo irme…

—¿Eh? Pero Akaashi, si es por los fantasmas yo lo arreglare…

—No hay fantasmas…—se vio resignado, arrinconado, después de todo ese ojidorado le había dado su confianza y lo menos que podía hacer era regresarle la misma.. Observó el control remoto en la mesa de enfrente y empezó a hacer que se elevara flotando hacia donde estaban ellos. Bokuto miró con sorpresa el artefacto hasta que gentilmente este terminó en su mano.

—Esto….

—Yo lo hice… no se desde cuando pero puedo mover cosas con pensarlo y…

—Es muy práctico, ya no tendría que levantarme por el control y…

—¡Bokuto-san!

—Espera aquí…—el de cabello bicolor fue hacia un mueble y tomó un pequeño cubo el cual mostró frente a Akaashi—mantén esto…

—Pero, Bokuto-san…—el chico parecía implorarle con la mirada hasta que el otro, extrañado de la reacción del bombero, accedió a mantener al aire ese cubo.

Pronto, en medio de la noche y con las luces del apartamento iluminado, Bokuto había vuelto con otros tres pequeños artículos de decoración indicándole que los mantuviera. Akaashi empezó a hacerlo, todos quedaban a diferente altura. Llegado el sexto artefacto su concentración empezó a fallar y uno a uno fue cayendo al suelo hasta soltarlos de golpe rompiendo un par. Akaashi jadeó, Bokuto fue prisa y acarició su espalda.

—Bokuto-san este no es un juego yo…

—Lo que haces es super asombroso…—los ojos del chico brillaban de emoción, no ambiciosos como imaginaba de otros, era mas como una alegría infantil y genuina ¿Acaso le estaría aceptando pese al peligro que representaba?

—Perdone por lo que hice…mi cabeza reaccionó por si misma y…

—Por eso te pedí que intentaras mantenerlos…tu no podrías hacer esto por ti mismo fue tu subconsciente —dijo haciendo mohines graciosos…—igual a sido genial, excepto por la parte en que tendremos que limpiar pero…—el chico paró, los orbes de Akaashi se veían cristalinos, como si fuera a partirse en llanto—¿Akaashi?

—Disculpe…es que yo ….—Bokuto le abrazó, de nuevo ese abrazo era cálido, amable, removía todo lo malo en él.

—Estabas asustado…—susurra buscando calmarle— tranquilo, todo esta bien…

Aun cuando Bokuto tuviera actitudes torpes, fuera dramático, difícil de sobrellevar empezaba a gustarle esa parte de él donde podía leerlo, como libro abierto. Konoha alguna vez lo había mencionado, Bokuto tenia una personalidad complicada que parecía solo ser comprendida por Akaashi, mientras que Akaashi era un hombre sin personalidad que podía ser comprendido por Bokuto. Empezaba a gustarle, demasiado para ser sinceros.

Después de tranquilizarse y una merecida siesta el de cabellos bicolor, desde temprano, tenia toda una recolecta de artículos dentro de una canasta. Akaashi se talló un ojo mientras lo veía cruzar de un lado a otro por la casa extrañándose de que madrugara. Cuando pregunto de que iba tanto alboroto Bokuto sonrió ampliamente y se excusó un momento diciendo que pronto le mostraría. Salió del apartamento, Akaashi alzó una ceja mientras se subía a la silla. Ya pronto podría andar sin problemas, podía sentirlo.

Se sorprendió al ver su desayuno sobre la mesa y un vaso de jugo de naranja, por los trastos limpios supuso que el otro ya había desayunado. Lo que sea que planeara le emocionaba tanto y agradecido por el alimento aceptó emocionarse también.

Cuando terminó de preparase como cada mañana Bokuto había aparecido de nuevo en casa.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo que hice…pero tendré que llevarte cargando, si no te molesta…—había preguntado aquello con algo de vergüenza, Akaashi se extrañó pues otras veces le había cargado sin mostrar pena pero dejó pasar ese punto y con un suspiro aceptó.

Pronto iban ascendiendo por unas escaleras a la planta mas alta del local mientras Bokuto parecía tararear emocionado. En el tejado del edificio había una especie de jardín lleno de diversas plantas, flores y un par de asientos como si fuese alberca o playa. Bokuto depositó ahí al azabache quien observó un tendedero donde colgaban varios artículos que Bokuto había sacado de casa, en el suelo había tres pelotas y un pantin a pocos metros de ahí.

—Mamá decía que el monstruo bajo mi cama podía ser mi mascota si lo quería y domesticaba —dijo el de cabello bicolor— tardé muchos años en entender que me pedía que dominara mi miedo…Akaashi —sostén esto…—dijo dando la vuelta y lanzando una de las pelotas fuera del edificio pero temeroso de que la misma hiciera daño a algún transeúnte Akaashi la detuvo con su poder.

—¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Vamos a dominar tu poder y así no tendrás más incidentes…—sonrió cuando la pelota cayó dentro de un sitio seguro—ya no temerás más si lo haces.

Akaashi se sintió convencido por la atractiva oferta y pronto una especie de entrenamiento inició, ahí en ese punto en lo alto donde nadie podía observarles. Bokuto le indicaba cuales artículos mover del tendedero como parte de un complicado algoritmo de selección mientras el resto debía permanecer quieto. También le dejó tareas simples como conducir una patineta a través de una ruta o mantener las pelotas en el aire. Procuraba no demandarle más de lo que pudiera pero al final de lo días era Akaashi quien tenia cada vez deseo de esforzarse más y mientras el otro dormía jugaba con las pelotitas por encima de su tendido. Pronto Akaashi estaba aprendiendo a mover cosas de mayor peso, alograr que una pelota rodase por la esquina del tejado sin caer al vacío, doblar algunos artefactos y hasta mover la patineta con Bokuto encima.

—¡Lo lograste, Akaashi!— decía con gran alegría Bokuto y verle así, para Akaashi, era el mejor premio de todos.

Por otro lado, en el hospital, algo preocupante ocurría. El de cabellos blanquecinos observaba esa radiografía dentro de una placa luminosa entendiendo que sus sospechas eran verdaderas. Había actividad cerebral irregular, muy poca pero lo suficiente para preocuparse.

—Akaashi…—susurró para después sorprenderse de la presencia de alguien más.

—Entonces si es uno más…—dijo un azabache de sonrisa gatuna — Suga-san, no pensaba guardar algo así para si mismo ¿Verdad?

—Kuroo…—susurró el nombre del intruso—tu no deberías entrar así a mi consultorio y…

—Suga-san, ellos sospechaban que usted intentaba ocultarlo, yo solo vine aquí para desmentir sus sospechas y defenderlo pero no creo poder hacerlo—casi en un parpadeo los documentos de Akaashi estaban en las manos del azabache.—procure no hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas…

Suga apretó el puño mientras se quedaba solitario en su consultorio y acto seguido empezó a guardar las cosas que podía, tomando su móvil ahora sin recepción y buscando lo único que podía a hacer en esos momentos: huir muy lejos de ese lugar.

Akaashi por su parte había dejado sus intentos matutinos por levantar una pesa de 100 kilogramos con el poder de su mente y terminó de prepararse para ir al trabajo en el café. Descendió con cuidado, aun punzaba un poco al pisar pero orgulloso llegó a la primer planta para sorpresa de Konoha.

—Akaashi, debiste llamar para ir por ti ¿Estás bien?—el azabache asintió pero aun así pidió una silla y fue auxiliado para ir al mostrador. No hubo muchos clientes durante la tarde, Konoha se encargaba de casi todo mientras él solo estaba registrando las ganancias pues era fin de mes. Agradecía mucho la confianza de su jefe como para permitirle tan delicado trabajo.

Cuando era medio día la campanilla anunció una llegada y pronto le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo cliente. Akaashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras el castaño movía la mano para después poner un simbolo de amor y paz con los dedos.

—¡Yahoo! Tanto tiempo, Akaashi —Oikawa fue emocionado hacia la barra.

—Oikawa-san ¿Cómo supo que trabajaba aquí? —preguntó confuso.

—Iwa-chan me lo dijo, he tenido que pagarle la cena a cambio de información, se llevó la mitad de mi salario ¡Ese hombre tiene los gustos finos de una dama! ¡De verdad!—a Akaashi le pareció graciosa la comparación y más imaginar al oficial siendo tan exigente pero apenas emitió una sonrisa relajada— en fin, yo solo quería encontrarte para invitarte a una reunión de nuestro grupo…—sacó de su peculiar gabardina una invitación negra con estrellas blancas y hasta una pequeña nave que en el centro enmarcaba la palabra "Invitación" dando indicaciones del lugar.

—Yo…no se si…

—Escucha, no te van a convencer de unirte si dices que ya estás dentro, es el secreto para sobrevivir a esos sujetos insistentes. Solo quiero que vayas porque debo llevar a tres personas al menos e Iwa-chan me ha rechazado ¿Sabes? —dice con enorme puchero, por un momento siente compasión por el torpe creyente—igual puedes llevar a el bombero, ese que no está nada mal…—le guiñó el ojo, repentinamente el azabache se removió incómodo.

—Oikawa-san…—el castaño le puso atención parando sus risas— Bokuto-san es mi pareja…—mintió, tal vez impulsado por los celos o por protegerlo de ese chico de dudosas intensiones.

—Vaya, me da gusto…insisto que se ven bien juntos —Akaashi tuvo un pequeño rubor mientras que en la cercanía Konoha sonreía pícaro ¡Había caído totalmente en la trampa!— Entonces los veré a ambos ahí …—Oikawa sintió haber hecho un gran trabajo y se puso de pie despidiéndose del azabache — nos veremos…

—Hasta luego…—la campanilla tirinteó indicando la salida del estrafalario joven y apenas un segundo más tarde Akaashi observó a Konoha preguntándole con la mirada "¿Cómo saldré de este problema?".

Esa noche Akaashi se sentó en el suelo de la sala a medio iluminar, los muebles habían sido movidos aunque de manera gentil para que no estorbasen el paso y sentía los nervios aflorando mientras las esferas a su alrededor permanecían inmóviles. Bokuto llegó a casa, se anunció con un saludo y se detuvo observando las esferas.

—¿Vas a intentarlo?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Algo mejor que eso, ven…—le llamó, había estado practicando para lograr aquello. Bokuto lanzó de lado la maleta y entró al circulo sin perturbar ningún elemento. Ayudó a Akaashi a levantarse y aun con algo de dolor dio una indicación—pon los pies juntos— Bokuto siguió la indicación y Akaashi colocó los propios a los costados de los suyos, como si los protegiera. Le tomó de los antebrazos, tomó aire y empezó a concentrarse entrecerrando los ojos. Primero una espera se elevó, después otra más y una más así hasta que, eventualmente, había nueve esferas flotando.

Le sostuvo con fuerza, Bokuto devolvió el agarre algo ansioso y pronto sus pies empezaron a elevarse del suelo para sorpresa del de cabellos bicolor quien se tensó sin saber que hacer. Quedaron suspendidos en el aire, al menos unos treinta centímetros cuando las esferas alrededor empezaron a girar a diferentes velocidades. Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el otro seguía concentrado en su labor.

—Es como nuestro sistema solar…—susurró Akaashi mientras los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaban con felicidad y orgullo— somos el sol…

—Lo somos…—dijo convencido mientras empezaban a descender gentilmente aunque, apenas 'plutón' tocó el suelo Akaashi se sintió desfallecer momentáneamente.— Akaashi ¿Te sientes bien? —le sostuvo, el otro asintió—necesitas descansar.

—Bokuto-san…—ahí, a media luz, sus ojos se encontraron, fue un momento mágico en que parecía haber magnetismo en sus cuerpos, en sus almas. Akaashi hizo elevarse a una pequeña canica que hizo girar alrededor de su mano —aun no puedo dominar a la luna…

—Ya lo lograrás…—susurró pegando su frente, se sintió tan intima la cercanía, tan pura y sin mal intensión que Akaashi se sintió débil, no como hacia un momento, si no que sintió que de su muro la ultima piedra había cedido.

—Tengo un problema…—habló sujetándose de su camisa como si así evitara que se fuera— Oikawa-san nos invitó a algo de su grupo de creyentes pero… le dije que iríamos como pareja…

—¿Y cual es el problema?—entrecerró los ojos, Akaashi tembló.

—Que no lo somos… es decir usted…

—Entonces seámoslo, si tu quieres …claro está— Akaashi asintió un par de veces y se aferró de la tela de esa camisa mientras un casto beso era depositado en sus labios.

Nunca se sintió tan pleno como ese día.

Faltaba un día para la reunión con Oikawa y pese a no usar sus poderes Akaashi se sentía flotar. Ya podía andar sin problemas, eso gracias a que reposaba sus pies estando en casa moviéndose a modo de levitar mientras Bokuto le daba una alfombra para imitar las hazañas de Aladin. Reía de recordar las ocurrencias de su ahora pareja y se disolvían momentáneamente al ver a Konoha burlándose por lo bajo de su estado de enamorado sin remedio.

La campana del local anunció otra visita, una botas se abrieron paso en el lugar hasta llegar a la barra donde Akaashi con amabilidad ofrecía algo del menú. El hombre sonrió pidiendo un té y un baguette sencillo, pronto Konoha empezó a preparar la orden dejando a Akaashi en la barra junto con el peculiar cliente.

—¿Crees que él te dejará trabajar aquí cuando descubra que eres?—Akaashi alzó una ceja al comentario desatinado— o peor aun…cuando no puedas controlar lo que viene…—mostró entre sus dedos esa canica que representaba la luna, Akaashi abrió los ojos con total impacto.

—¿Quién eres?...

—Vengo en paz…mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou y quiero invitarte a nuestra organización…—dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa, esta poseía un símbolo extraño. Akaashi la tomó y cuando alzó la vista el hombre ya no estaba. Le buscó con la mirada en todos sentidos mientras Konoha salía de la cocina con la orden y una sonrisa que se esfumó.

—¿Y el cliente?...

—No lo sé…—Akaashi observó la tarjeta en sus manos mientras Konoha se quejaba de que ahora debía comerse lo ya preparado, todo un sacrificio. El azabache por su parte estaba perturbado y asustado.

Esa noche, con algo de duda, le contó a Bokuto lo ocurrido. Este solo buscó calmarlo mientras lo abrazaba con las cobijas, le susurraba las cosas mas tranquilizadoras que podían salir de sus labios y besaba su frente amoroso para que tuviera dulces sueños. "No hay de que preocuparse" decía Bokuto "Tal vez es una coincidencia, o un farsante o un error". Akaashi no creía en ello pero para dejar la mente en blanco era mejor hacerlo.

El día de la reunión llegó, Akaashi podía moverse con facilidad gracias a las terapias y a descansar sus pies con la levitación. La silla de ruedas fue olvidada en casa ese día, se preparaban para ir en la camioneta un poco más relajados hasta que alguien chocó con Bokuto estrepitosamente.

—Cuidado, ¿estás bien?—le dijo al hombre encapuchado quien aceptó su mano para levantarse, debajo de la sospechosa capucha se mostró el rostro del Doctor Sugawara lo que tomó por sorpresa a la dupla.

—Shh…no digan nada y escuchen con atención…deben tener cuidado—susurraba mientras se sacudía las prendas—el gobierno va tras los poderes de Akaashi, ese sujeto Kuroo Tetsurou trabaja para las fuerzas élite de defensa y está tras los pasos de Akaashi por su habilidad…ellos…—giró la vista a ambos lados, finalmente fue directo— necesitan de tu poder para librar las guerras que ellos no pueden…desastres naturales, volcaduras, explosiones… Akaashi, piensa bien pues ellos vendrán por ti y tu debes decidir, no dejas que otros decidan por ti…

—Doctor…—Suga no se despidió, solo volvió a su camino dejando a Akaashi con mas preguntas que respuestas. Por un momento divagó, no escuchaba a Bokuto llamándole mientras su corazón latía temeroso. Después de muchos intentos reaccionó.

—¿Quieres volver a casa?—Akaashi negó.

—No debe ser nada...

—Calma…vayamos con Oikawa, necesitas relajarte…—dijo Bokuto guiándolo al auto temeroso de las piedras en la cercanía que empezaban a temblar sin que el azabache se percatara.

El largo trayecto hacia la zona campestre parecía haber relajado al chico con ojos verdoso, llegaron a un sitio donde la pavimentada calle se desvanecía para dar paso a un empedrado ente verdes y arboles que rodeaban el sitio como si fuese una barricada natural, le recordaba un poco a su vieja casa. En ese sitio había unas largas hileras de mesas donde las personas bebían, comían, escuchaban la armoniosa música en vivo generada por unos instrumentos de aire y algunos bailaban, otros más reservados debatían sobre teorías, algunos compartían información y vídeos de cosas extrañas y paranormales mientras que la recién llegada dupla buscaba un lugar, algo alejado de la algarabía, para poder disfrutar del viento fresco, del hermoso campo y del agradable día.

—Gracias por tranquilizarme, Bokuto-san… la verdad es que para mi es un misterio que pasa pero no vale la pena frustrarme ¿No es así?

—Tienes razón, tal vez no sea gran cosa y solo te inviten…si Akaashi no quiere ser parte no debería pasar nada más…—Akaashi apretó la mano de su pareja dando una sonrisa, esa que Bokuto nunca olvidaría por ser tan pura, hermosa, perfecta pero sobre todo nueva. Akaashi no era un hombre de sonrisas, o al menos si ejecutaba algunas no eran como esta tan llena de amor y agradecimiento.

—Estoy muy agradecido de haberlo encontrado, de que entrara en mi vida y lo cambiara todo… —exhaló—usted ha hecho tanto por mi… que siempre le estaré en deuda…

Cuando Bokuto se aproximó para robar un beso la voz y abrazo sorpresa de Oikawa los interrumpió de sorpresa.

—Ustedes juntos hacen que este lugar sea más relajante y feliz.—les dedicó una sonrisa galante mientras les daba un rutinario y necesario recorrido a los pequeños puestos que estaban cercanos ahí presentándoles en el camino a algunas personas diciendo que también pertenecían a "la orden". Akaashi recordó que,según el consejo de Oikawa, no les molestarían de esa forma.

—Oikawa-san ¿Exactamente que es lo que profesan aquí?—cuestionó Akaashi mientras Bokuto estaba de lo más entretenido con la decoración de un puesto.

—Ufología, seres del espacio —señala al cielo— creemos fervientemente que hay algo más allá y que ese algo viene a nosotros.

—Ya veo…—Akaashi no dudaba de la vida alienígena pero si dudaba que "vinieran por nosotros", es decir, si así fuera ellos habrían llegado hace tiempo ¿No es así? ¿Por qué demorar tanto para profesarse?

—Bien, los dejaré…tengo que revisar detalles del programa de hoy y esas cosas…—dice haciendo mohines con las manos—espero que se diviertan mucho…

—¡Gracias por invitarnos! ¡Este lugar es increíble!—expresaba Bokuto infantilmente mientras se despedían de un Oikawa atareado por el evento, aunque feliz de igual manera.

Siguieron con la comida, recibiendo folletos, pequeñas cátedras y charlas curiosas sobre el espacio y lo infinito que este es "¿Cómo es posible que no exista vida ahí?" "Apuesto que ellos son mas inteligentes" "Tal vez estén entre nosotros". Algunas teorías eran mas irrealistas que otras pero había algunas que dejaban pensando a quien escuchara. Akaashi centró su vista en un folleto con el sistema solar pintado y ladeó una sonrisa al recordar aquel reciente día en que terminaron confesándose, realmente ese hombre que tiraba de un globo en forma de ovni sería el mejor regalo que la vida le ha dado, su meta en la ruta por ser feliz.

Akaashi parpadeó un par de veces, a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba Bokuto observó de reojo a alguien familiar, por un momento temió que se tratase de ese hombre pero desapareció de su vista en ese instante. Relajó los hombros, decidió echar un vistazo a un puesto de comida pero al girar sobre si mismo se topó de frente con él, con Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Es muy grato vernos de nuevo, Akaashi— Kuroo sonríe amable, o al menos eso intenta mientras que Akaashi empalidece un poco por la presencia — tranquilo, vengo en paz… solo quiero saber si pensaste nuestra propuesta…

—No se que quieren de mi…

—Que salves al mundo…—dijo con las manos en los bolsillos—necesitamos personas como tu que ayuden a quienes lo necesitan…—Akaashi negó un par de veces, volvió la vista a Bokuto y volvió a negar.

—Por favor, déjenme en paz… al fin tengo una vida tranquila yo…no quiero involucrarme en esto…—sus labios temblaron al igual que su cuerpo.

—Entiendo, ten calma yo entiendo que no puedas con esto…—dijo para sorpresa del azabache más chico quien calmó sutilmente sus ansias—pero ten en cuenta que quienes no cooperan para el bien son un peligro para los demás, quedas propenso a ser arrastrado por gente mala o por tus ambiciones y solo para asegurarnos necesitamos r…—cuando iba a tomar la muñeca de Akaashi este retrocedió y dejó caer con su poder parte de la decoración encima de Kuroo.

—Bokuto-san…—ni siquiera giró para asegurarse de que el otro estuviera bien, solo corrió con fuerza a donde estaba su pareja, tomó de su mano y buscó rápido la salida para huir de ahí sin dar mayor explicación. Antes de que pudieran ser alcanzados ellos ya habían tomado camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 _¿Akaashi aceptará ser un héroe o tomará la decisión de tener una vida tranquila? ¿Ustedes que harían? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo._

 ** _-Yisus_**


	5. Decaos 15

_Tardé un poco más de lo planeado porque mi compu hizo cabum! pero aquí está la quinta parte de la primer entrega de Decaos._

 _La segunda temporada empezará el próximo mes, ya está en proceso y estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo._

 _Espero que disfrutaran de esta entrega y veremos más historias y más caos en la siguiente._

 _Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

Algo le producía una mala corazonada, una sensación amarga y pesada en el pecho que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad mientras veía al de cabello bicolor empacar algunas cuantas pertenencias, ropa, papeles importantes y demás. Akaashi se sentó en la orilla de la cama que apenas y alcanzaron a compartir un par de veces y soltó los brazos como si dejase fluir la tensión hasta el suelo. Bokuto dejó lo que hacía, se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con un brazo apegandolo a él, besándole la coronilla, intentando transmitirle confianza. Akaashi sonrió de una forma tan falsa que en vez de risa daba pena y terminó por ayudar a guardar algunas cosas más. Ante Konoha se excusaron diciendo que tomarían unas vacaciones y pronto volverían.

—Eso es muy repentino ¿Seguro que todo está bien?—cuestionó con desconfianza. Bokuto soltó una risa, palmeó su hombro y lejos de Akaashi decidió mentir pícaramente.

—Necesitamos algo de privacidad para atender unas cosas…

—Ugh, por favor, no me digas más… me hace recordar que estoy solo y me duele ¿Sabes?—le palmeó el pecho y les echó a ambos deseándoles suerte.

Subieron las valijas al auto, Akaashi tomó el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos mientras Bokuto indicaba lo obvio, ya era hora de partir.

Tomaron camino entre las ajetreadas calles mientras Akaashi depresivo entrecerraba los orbes rememorando cosas que tal vez no venían al caso recordar: la muerte de su padre, la forma en que su madre escapó de él…de alguna forma ambos eventos produjeron en él esa idea nada positiva de que no podría ayudar a otros, aun cuando Bokuto le estuviese salvando tenía muy sembrada con gigantesca raíz el rencor, los días en que silencioso lloró en esa enorme y solitaria casa, Akaashi conoció el amor, la calidez y los besos pero aun en su interior seguía siendo ese niño que tenía miedo, que necesitaba de mamá pero que mamá no lo quería a él.

Pasaron a lado del sendero que daba a casa, ese camino empedrado y serpenteante por el que muchas veces corría escapando de los niños que buscaban molestarle de vez en cuando. Al menos una o dos veces al mes Akaashi volvía jadeando a casa y se escondía bajo la cama, al menos ahí nadie le buscaría. Agradecía tontamente no ser Komi, ese niño de su clase al que si molestaban a diario, ese al que por hablarle una sola vez intentando que dejase de llorar había convertido de él un blanco para los abusivos, uno esporádico y no continuo pero a fin de cuentas existente. Akaashi no pudo defender más de Komi, por que tener problemas con otros no era algo que le interesara, el bajo perfil siempre fue la mejor opción.

Ese chico de baja estatura dejó de ir a la escuela un día, nunca supo la razón pero los tipos que le molestaban habían sido expulsados. Akaashi recuerda que desde ese día no volvió a correr por el sendero.

Varios metros más adelante las calles pavimentadas dejaron de existir dando paso a una carretera uniforme creada por el frecuente paso de vehículos. Akaashi movió los hombros tenso y dudoso se aproximó a Bokuto recargando su mejilla en el hombro ajeno intentando capturar el momento, disfrutando el instante de paz, el aroma a lavanda, la suavidad de su ropa, el movimiento de su cuerpo con cada respiración, ese instante que pronto se disolvía.

—Akaashi…mantén la calma…—susurró su voz, esa frase que no podría tomar en cuenta cuando más adelante viera un bloqueo de agentes vestidos con un uniforme inusual. En medio de todos estaba ese sujeto conocido de cabellos oscuros. Bokuto detuvo el auto, Akaashi se incorporó.

—Akaashi Keiji, bajo las nuevas leyes que fueron estipuladas dentro del articulo cincuenta y siete y cincuenta y ocho usted a sido declarado ser de potencial peligro al no aceptar el control y supervisión del gobierno ni dar apoyo con sus habilidades al pueblo—decía Kuroo con un altavoz—aun tienes una oportunidad, no seas el enemigo de las personas, no dejes que te vean como un peligro.

Bokuto buscó la mano de Akaashi y la entrelazó, él no era ningún peligro solo quería una vida tranquila ¿Había pecado en ello? Solo no quería ser parte de ese movimiento, Akaashi apretó una vez el agarre de aquella mano y después le soltó, Bokuto intentó detenerlo pero el azabache había bajado del auto caminando hacia donde Kuroo le observaba con sonrisa ladina. Detrás de él los oficiales estaban atentos, sus camisas tenían bordado aquel inusual logo.

—Kuroo Tetsurou ¿Cierto? —buscó confirmar la identidad del otro de nueva cuenta—se la magnitud de lo que me pide, salvar a otros, sacrificar mi identidad por proteger a personas que tal vez me den la espalda…—baja la mirada y recuerda a Bokuto por un instante—si me diera a elegir entre salvar a todo el mundo sacrificando mi vida e integridad contra pasar un día más junto a la persona que amo….yo definitivamente no podría aceptar su propuesta…quiero una vida tranquila, no quiero estos poderes ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No podemos dejarte ir si es lo que pides…es algo que justo ahora no podrías comprender, ni tu ni tu pareja pero…

—Kuroo-san…. —un inusual viento sopla, todos se ponen en guardia mientras los autos tras de ellos, sin que lo noten empiezan a elevarse. Apenas un oficial al notar las sombras gira la vista y ve flotar a unos metros los autos despejando la carretera y siendo lanzados lejos captando al fin la atención de todos.

—Akaashi, no lo hagas de esta manera. —el azabache más bajo estira la mano hacia Kuroo, sus ojos brillan de forma extraña, Kuroo sabe que ha empezado a perder el control mientras algunas piedras se alzan. Bokuto para esas alturas sale del auto e intenta hacerlo reaccionar tomándole de las mejillas, llamándole.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! Calma…—Kuroo llama por la radio mientras los oficiales temerosos retroceden al ver como hasta los arboles de la cercanía son arrancados de raíz, la mirada furiosa de un hombre cuyo deseo a sido quebrantado, los gritos de alguien que lo ata a una realidad mucho más noble, mas pacifica. Akaashi puede escuchar en el ultimo instante como si su madre le llamase "Esfuérzate mucho, Keiji" y repentinamente se siente débil, todo cae de vuelta al suelo mientras su mirada perturbada observa a Bokuto y se aferra a él.

—Bokuto-san…—susurró su nombre mientras los oficiales se aproximan a orden de Kuroo para cazarlo como animal salvaje, ahora seguro será victima de estudios desalmados, de un experimento del cual pueden sacar provecho.

Victima del miedo sujeta bien a Bokuto y se eleva lejos del alcance de los hombres , le sostiene concentrando su poder para alejarse de ahí volando, intentando estar de nuevo a salvo, adentrándose en la ciudad donde sería difícil encontrarles.

—Vayamos de vuelta a casa…

—Ellos nos buscaran ahí…—dijo el azabache mientras Bokuto miraba el suelo a muchos metros bajo sus pies, entonces Akaashi sintió como su pecho se estrujaba ¿Por qué arrastrarlo a él a eso? Es verdad, quería una vida pacifica pero ¿Podrían realmente estar en calma?

Le llevo hasta la central de bomberos, ahí se albergaron un momento aprovechando que la guardia estaba vacía y se internaron dentro de los vestidores, entre los lockers donde su pareja solía prepararse para salvar a las personas. Bokuto era noble, siempre predispuesto a ayudar a otros ¿Por qué no podía librarse del miedo y ser así?

—Akaashi…—rozó la mano ajena con la yema de los dedos sin tocar, sin estrecharla siquiera.—me recuerda al juego de las escondidillas, seguro se cansan de buscarnos…—bromeó, tal vez para aligerar el ambiente y aceptando sus bobos intentos sonrió ladino.

—Bokuto-san… tal vez debo huir una larga temporada… estar fuera hasta que todo pase, hasta que se olviden de mi… o hasta que este poder deje mi cuerpo y ya no tengan excusa para usarme….—apretó el puño, Bokuto se negó.

—Iré contigo ¿Crees que ellos no me buscarán a mi aunque te fueras? Es decir, obvio que van a ir a donde yo…

—Usted puede decir que lo he dejado, que me he ido para siempre…—exhaló cansado—cuando las cosas se pusieron peligrosas, desde que sentí esta amenaza pensé en hacerlo pero…¡No puedo! Usted es la única persona en el mundo que me ha visto de esa manera, que me ha salvado de mi mismo…¿Cómo podría romperle el corazón a alguien así?

—Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo no te vayas así… —por primera vez vio los orbes dorados humedecerse, Akaashi hizo una seña para salir de ese lugar.

Descendieron hasta el sitio donde las ambulancias estaban estacionadas, tal vez si tomaran una podrían cruzar la ciudad a prisa sin ser detenidos, era el plan perfecto y después podrían abandonar el vehículo en las afueras pues seguro notarían la anomalía y huir entre los bosques hasta la carretera contigua. Estuvieron a punto de subir al vehículo cuando sintió una fuerza hacerle caer de rodillas, como si la gravedad aumentara en ese lugar.

—Bokuto-san…—miró al contrario que luchaba por no estamparse contra el suelo y con fuerza alzó la vista observando como desde la acera caminaba alguien hacia donde ellos. Un traje blanco con detalles en azul rey, un antifaz peculiar cubriéndole parte del rostro y un andar imponente que haría temblar a cualquiera. Llegó hasta donde Akaashi, se puso en cuclillas para estará la altura de su rostro y ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Q…quien eres?

El hombre no contestó, solo liberó al par de su presión haciendo que agotados cayeran al suelo y cuando menos esperó Akaashi el otro le había sujetado de las ropas elevándolo y llevándolo lejos de un Bokuto que gritaba desesperado su nombre. Mientras pasaban flotando entre los edificios Akaashi forcejeaba intentando liberarse del agarre del hombre que lo llevó hasta un punto donde los sorprendidos transeúntes levantaron la mirada gritando su nombre.

—¡Es Mr. Gravity!—exclamaban sorprendidos, aplaudiendo, generando ovaciones mientras él saludaba a todos con una sonrisa. El hombre detuvo su andar flotando frente a una gran pantalla y levantó a Akaashi con lo que parecía un poder similar al del azabache.

—¡Liberame ahora!—no podía soltarse de esa presión y en cambio levantó la vista a la cámara donde reportaban lo ocurrido hacia un momento, la coalición de los autos lanzados fuera de la carretera, el shock de algunos supuestos transeúntes, la descripción de los testigos "Cabello negro, piel clara, ojos verde pizarra". Akaashi dejó de hacer esfuerzo mientras el hombre liberó un poco la presión que ejercía en su propia mano dejado también de apretar la mandíbula. Ahora entendía, había empezado a ser el enemigo numero uno de ese lugar del mundo, un lugar al que no pertenecía. Sintió como el hombre le liberó y aunque cayó un poco volvió a estabilizarse con su poder.

Giró la vista hacia quien le observaba con una compasión fusionada con suplica. Era ese momento en que podía retroceder y aceptar sus términos para limpiar y proteger su imagen o seguir de frente. Akaashi tenía entonces una sensación amarga, como si le hubiesen presionado y orillado a eso, si cedía sería romper el orgullo y en ese instante no solo un campo mental alrededor de él le protegía si no la furia de romperlo todo. La pantalla de plasma empezó a quebrajarse en pedazos mientras sus piezas empezaban a moverse hacia el hombre que tiró de un espectacular cercano para protegerse del ataque. La gente debajo huía, algunos inconscientes grababan, otros solo estaban atónitos mientras el estruendo del golpe resonó entre los edificios. El héroe, como algunos le llamaban, retrocedió, dejó aquel espectacular que bien sirvió para protegerle en lo alto de otro edificio y mantuvo al aire los escombros evitando que cayeran con fuerza sobre los inocentes.

Retrocedió más, necesitaba alejarse de él, alejarse de la gente así que emprendió la retirada más veloz que pudo pero, increíblemente, Akaashi le había dado alcance elevando un tejado de un local llevándose al héroe encima de él mandándolo lo más alto que pudo. El hombre saltó de la plataforma improvisada y descendió aprisa pero tan pronto llegaba al nivel del azabache sintió el impacto en su cabeza de esa plataforma mandándolo de golpe contra el suelo produciendo el grito de sorpresa de las personas que observaron la escena.

Mr. Gravity se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus ropas aturdido para después observar la temible escena con la mirada perdida y un montón de vehículos a su alrededor. Hizo un sutil puchero mientras juntaba sus brazos como si concentrara su energía, como si se tratase de un cañón invisible golpeó al sorprendido joven lanzándolo muy lejos en medio de dos edificios hasta caer en los altos arboles de un parque. Akaashi se quejó del dolor, tal vez a esas alturas tenia un par de huesos rotos, debía mantenerse lucido y luchaba contra el dolor mientras el héroe le buscaba por encima del parque.

Pasó de largo, para suerte del chico quien jadeó agotado intentando liberarse. Notó extañamente un vehiculo entrando al parque sin importar el césped y deteniéndose en las cercanías del árbol, entonces su voz se hizo presente.

—Akaashi….Akaashi…—repetía su nombre saliendo del enorme camión de bomberos y corriendo a prisa hasta donde el azabache estaba tendido en una rama alta. — te bajaré de ahí…

El de cabellos bicolor volvió con intensión de tomar la escalera y empezarla a mover hacia el ojiverde que se removía entre las ramas. De alguna forma las ansias de Akaashi se calmaban ahora que podía verle pero al alzar la vista volvió a observar a Mr. Gravity volando en las cercanías. Se quejó del dolor un par de veces sentándose sobre la rama, elevándose un poco y saliendo del árbol pese a los gritos de un Bokuto que intentaba detenerlo, pero Akaashi no se detendría, debía irse lejos para que la batalla no afectara a la única persona que le importaba en la vida.

Apenas se alejó una calle del parque empezó a lanzar cosas hacia el héroe que las retenia y hacia descender. Sabía que esta lucha de lanzamientos no llevaría a nada asi que Akaashi optó por tomar un poste y volando a velocidad intentó golpear un costado del hombre quien con agilidad lo detuvo con una mano.

—No hay manera de tener paz…—susurró el azabache mientras torcia el metal fácilmente, como si de un papel se tratase, rodeando al hombre quien quedó apresado. —No hay forma en que yo pueda seguir huyendo si todos vieron lo que soy…—apretó los labios tomando el antifaz del sujeto y arrancándolo.

Contuvo un gemido de sorpresa, sus labios temblaron mientras retrocedía ante la mirada firme, fija y decidida de aquella persona.

—Hubo manera de arreglar esto pero tomaste una mala elección, Akaashi—la persona tras la mascara era Oikawa quien se liberaba de la barra de metal avanzando hacia el chico que estaba en shock. ¿Cómo seguir peleando contra alguien que le agradaba? Declararse enemigo de quien le ayudó, quien le dedicó tantas sonrisas. Oikawa ya estaba seguro de hacerlo pero Akaashi no por lo que no impuso resistencia cuando le tomó del cuello de la camisa llevándolo hasta la zona de un río que atravesaba la orilla de la ciudad, justo ahí donde un puente cruzaba, y al otro lado Kuroo con sus agentes esperaban a que Akaashi fuera entregado— tuviste opción, ahora no tienes nada.

Akaashi sabia que aquello era cierto, tan pronto Oikawa le entregara pertenecería a ellos. Ya no habría días en el café, ni momentos leyendo bajo la luz sutil de la lámpara, ya no existirán días en la cocina, con el aroma del café penetrando sus fosas, su voz por las mañanas tan entusiasta.

—¡Akaashi! —gritaba desde el puente bajando del vehículo, el azabache reaccionó ante ese característico tono.

—Bokuto-san…—jadeó el nombre del ajeno mientras intentaba librarse sutil del agarre, al ver que no funcionaba sus orbes se llenaron de lagrimas, luego de ira logrando que el agua del río se elevase alrededor de ambos. Los agentes de Kuroo estuvieron a punto de disparar pero este los detuvo y apenas un segundo después, como si se tratase de una esfera, el agua les rodeó.

—¡Va a matarlo!—espetó un agente

—¡Intenta ahogarlo! ¡Kuroo-san haga algo!

—Tch…—Kuroo estuvo a punto de moverse cuando un sujeto se abrió paso entre la multitud con un megáfono en mano.

—¡Mas te vale que te liberes ahora mismo si no quieres que te patee el trasero maldito idiota! —Oikawa giró la vista como pudo estando apresado dentro de la esfera y observó al oficial que le reprendía. Torció una mueca, empezó a lanzar quejidos de dolor intentando empujar con su fuerza a Akaashi hasta que después de un grito ahogado logró destruir la barerra de agua.

—Tch…—Akaashi retrocedió pero aun su velocidad no había sido suficiente pues pronto una lluvia de espadas formadas por agua, extraídas directamente del río, le hicieron ceder asustado del inmenso poder de Oikawa ,de ese dominio que tal vez era superior al propio.

Cuando Akaashi comprendió el ritmo de sus movimientos Oikawa sonrió, confiarse era un error. De entre las supuestas espadas surgieron piedras de río que golpearon un par de veces el cuerpo del azabache, algunas mas caían estruendosas sobre el agua, otras eran inmensas y aun con sus barreras mentales al ojiverde le estaba costando mantener el equilibrio entre levitar y esquivar por lo que empezó a descender agotado escuchando el estruendo.

Todo fue tan rápido, sus orbes se abrieron con sorpresa mientras que la lluvia de rocas derribaba el puente. Podía escuchar la voz del oficial pidiéndole a Oikawa que se detuviera y este cuan cachorro fiel atendió el llamado pero era tarde, pedazo por pedazo de la construcción caía sobre el rio dejando un hueco justo al centro por donde el carro de bomberos, ese mismo en el que Bokuto estaba, empezaba a caer impactándose con el agua.

—Bokuto-san….¡Bokuto-san!—Akaashi levitó cuanto pudo hasta que sus pies rozaron el agua y cayó sobre esta intentando nadar, el cansancio era demasiado, su poder se sentía flagelar ante las ideas de su mente y mientras trataba de mantener su cabeza a flote ignorando las lagrimas que buscaban salir se dirigía a donde el auto estaba.

Entonces paró, aun entre el oleaje fue capaz de vislumbrar a Kuroo en la distancia sosteniendo a un Bokuto inconsciente. No parecía herido, solo estaba siendo sujetado para no caer. Akaashi tuvo una serie de interrogantes en su cabeza, algunas que en ese momento no tendrían respuesta, pero él si tenía una…debía huir de ahí y volver por él cuando todo se calmase.

Concentró su poder y se hundió en las aguas, con un estruendo casi sónico viajó a través del rio con la promesa de volver.

Nadie pudo darle alcance a Akaashi…

* * *

 _Final de temporada, aún quedan dudas pero ante todas es el ¿Que pasará con Bokuto? ¿A donde irá Akaashi? ¿Que otros secretos oculta Kuroo? Lo veremos en la próxima entrega de Decaos_

 _-Yisus_


End file.
